


Years I'll Never Forget

by Beenason



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Castiel, Bad Boy Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shy Castiel, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Romance, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beenason/pseuds/Beenason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel moves from Seattle to start college in Kansas University where he meets his roommates cocky but charming brother, Dean Winchester. Awkward and inexperienced Castiel immediately crushes on Dean, and to his surprise the feeling is mutual. Things move pretty fast and before Cas realizes they are already in a heated relationship.</p><p>Sam is very supportive, Cas is very shy, Dean is kind of a bad boy with a reputation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello College

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so go easy on me. English isn't my first language, so I'll very much appreciate all the comments of my grammar errors and so on. Hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do! Please let me know what you think.

Castiel was feeling nervous. It was his first week in the campus and he didn’t know anyone. ‘ _Don’t worry, honey, you’ll get new friends in no time_ ’ her mother had said to him on the phone, but Cas wasn’t so sure. He had never been so good at making friends. He was a bit socially awkward and enjoyed being alone, or at least that’s how he convinced the lack of friends to himself when everyone else were going to parties and having fun after school and on vacations. Ever since high school his way of having fun was reading, writing his blog, and watching his favorite movies over and over again. So yeah, idea of being thrown into a new city with bunch of strangers was making him a bit anxious.

He was a typical 19 year-old boy, in his own opinion at least. He had bright blue eyes, short dark hair and an athletic but slim body. His dream was to become an actor, but his father had said it was a foolish dream, and so he tried to forget it. Still every now and then he would daydream about performing on Broadway or starring in a Christopher Nolan’s new film. He had no idea what else to do with his life, so his mother encouraged him to start college and figure it all out there. Whatever, he had thought to himself, it’s not like he has anything keeping him in his hometown Aberdeen, Seattle. So after a few different choices he finally settled to Kansas State University.

Freshman year of college was starting fast and it was time to leave his home and meet his new roommate. As Cas was walking in the halls of the surprisingly beautiful campus he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. What if his roommate was a total pain in the ass? Or what if he thought that way about _him_? Cas tried to clear his mind off of all the horrific scenarios he had had nightmares about and not to worry too much ahead, maybe everything would turnout to be great. _Maybe_.

Finally, after asking directions to his new dorm way too many times, he found his soon-to-be room. “ _112_ , that should be easy to remember” he said outloud, placing his bags to the floor and rubbing his aching shoulders. Cas was about to open the door when someone inside opened it before him, hitting him on his arm. “Shit! I’m sorry, man. I didn’t hear you coming,” said the man with a worried look on his face, “are you ok?” Cas shook his arm and tried to smile the pain away. “No, no, it’s okay, don’t worry about it” he said with a quiet voice. “What a way to introduce myself! I’m Sam” the tall man smiled, offering his hand. He had a kind look on his face. Cas shook his hand, a shy smile forming on his face. “Castiel, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sam helped Cas with his bags and carried them on the other side of the room to his bed. They started to get to know each other as he was unpacking his things. To his relief Sam was a really nice guy. He was fun, smart and had a great sense of humor. He had a long brown hair that reached his shoulders, plaid shirts and heartwarming puppy-eyes. Cas knew they would get along just fine, and suddenly he had a feeling that maybe his freshman year wouldn’t suck so bad afterall.

The first night Cas kept to himself, trying to put some order to his things and settle in. He was going to spend much time in here from now on, so it would be good to feel comfortable. At night he was having a hard time to get some sleep so he decided to watch a movie from his laptop; Quentin Tarantino’s _Pulp Fiction_. It was his 7th time he had seen it but to him it always felt like the first. He admired the way the story jumped from one to another and the fine lines between intense scenes and funny ones. After the movie ended he wrote to his blog, keeping it short and simple.

 

_**Hello College!** _

_It’s my first day at the campus and I’m starting to feel like I shouldn’t have worried so much afterall. My roommate’s great and the place looks really nice. Tomorrow starts the introductions to the classes and I’ll be cheking the grounds more when I have time. Maybe I’ll even start running again, seriously this time. Here’s to hoping that they have great classes and teachers in here!_

 

He closed his eyes almost immediately after turning off his computer, the soft sound of Sams breathing across the room making him smile and feel at ease.

When he woke up it was anything but pleasant. He had slept way too little. Sam was already getting dressed, a big smile finding his lips when he noticed that Cas was awake. “Finally, dude! I’ve already done my morning work-out and been in shower while you slept. C’mon, get up, it’s time to go to our first class!” Sam pushed Cas and continued the search for his shoes. Cas put his clothes on, dark jeans and a grey AC/DC shirt that was way too big for him, and soon followed Sam to their first class. History, he’s favorite. Hours went by quickly and before he knew it the day was over.

“You wanna come with my friends to the library?” Sam asked when they were walking towards their room. “No, thanks” Cas tried to be as polite as possible, “I think I’m going to go out and walk around while the sun’s still up.” “No problem, see you later!” Sam waved and left with a hurry when he saw two of his friends walking to the other direction. Cas appreciated Sams offer, but he was in no mood to read just yet, he’d have more than enough time for that later.

After bringing his things to their room he took his iPhone and put headphones on his ears. The playlist was still on Arctic Monkeys. The last time he had listened to their music was while taking a long walk through his hometown back in Seattle, sucking in all that the small town that is Aberdeen had to offer before moving to Kansas. He smiled a little to himself, thinking about his family and their tiny but cosy home and how he would even miss being in there. Walking outside he found a place near a tree and decided to lay there in the sun just for a while like many other students. After a while he started to relax a bit more and before he knew it he fell asleep.


	2. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you met my lovely brother already I heard?” Sam asked, looking oddly amused. “Well, yeah, I saw him kissing the girl nextdoor this morning and he introduced himself to me. He seemed... cool, I guess” Cas said awkwardly, staring at the food infront of him; hamsandwich and a diet coke. “You seemed more than cool to him, actually” Huh? “’Pretty fucking cute’, to give you a straight quote” Sam shot, laughing at the horrified expression in Cas’ face.

As the sun started to fade away Cas woke up to a sudden cold breeze and stood up, a bit embarrassed to notice that he had just dozed off outside. Campus was quiet and he was almost alone, noone but two punkrock kids making out by the stairs of the main hall. He started to walk towards the halls and as he reached their door a loud sound of bed hitting the wall stopped him. The next sound he heard was a young woman’s voice screaming of pleasure. He froze for a minute, panicking a little. “ _Oh yes, please don’t stop!_ ” the girl screamed, not ashamed someone, like Castiel, would hear her moans. Cas realised what was going on but still didn’t open the door, he just stood there for a while and listened to the obscene noises coming from the other room, “ _Dean, oh Dean..._ ” the woman begged over and over again.

Finally startled Cas went inside their own room, finding Sam laying on the bed covering his ears with his pillow. “Please, Cas, make it _stop!_ ” he yelled and Cas couldn’t help but laugh at his anxiety, Sam looked even more uncomfortable than he did, which was a lot. “Don’t you dare to laugh, that’s my _brother_ in there! That’s something _no-one_ should have to listen to!” Sam screamed. Cas made a surprised face and offered to put on some music to cover the sounds from nextdoor. Sam declined silently and Cas tried to get some sleep too, though it took some time.

Next morning Cas was the first one to wake up. He took a quick shower and decided to go for a run before the first class of the day, afterall the campus was big and it would take some time to know all the places. As he was going out he heard the door next to them open at the same time. Cas walked out the door and almost jumped when he saw a young blonde and a broad-shouldered guy kissing infront of the door. “Bye handsome, see you later this week?” the blonde winked and held her arms in his chest “Sure, Jo” the man winked back and smiled as she closed the door behind her leaving him outside with stunned Castiel. As soon as the door closed Castiel realized how awkward the moment was, he standing in there still, blushing like a little girl.

“Hey man, like what you see?” the tall, very good-looking guy grinned at him, eyeing his body up and down in a way that was _very_ obvious. “Oh, I...” Cas stuttered, still pretty startled and not really knowing what to do. “I’m Dean” the man smiled, offering his hand to him. “I’m Cas, Castiel - Cas”, _oh god_. “Cas, you can call me Cas” he said while slowly accepting his hand to his own, shaking it as firmly as he could. “Oh okay Cas, Castiel. I mean _Cas_ ” Dean teased, making him feel even more embarrassed if possible. “You bunking with my bro there?” he asked, pointing at the door behind him, slowly leaning to the wall close to him. “Yeah, he’s a nice guy” Cas tried to smile and finally looked Dean in the eyes. When his eyes met the other mans gaze he was, in a lack of better words, amazed. He was so beautiful with his big green eyes, freckles splattered everywhere in his face. Everything was in perfect proportion; it raised a sudden urge to start his long forgotten habit of painting again.

“Cool. He’s a big energetic puppy, everyone loves him anyway” Dean finally broke the silence, still staring back to Castiels blue eyes. “Everyone seems to love you too” Cas answered a little too quickly, soon realising what he had said and lowered his eyes from the green ones infront of him. Dean huffed a surprised laugh and rubbed his neck “Oh, you heard that last night, didn`t you?” Cas laughed nervously and nodded, making Dean laugh more. “So, she’s umm... your girlfriend I assume?” Cas asked, surprised by the loud snort Dean made “ _Hell no!_ ” “Oh... I see” “We’re just having fun from time to time” Dean winked and pushed Cas’ shoulder with his own.

By now Cas was pretty confused to say the least, it was like Dean was flirting with him. But that was impossible, so Cas just ignored the touch and started to walk past Dean who was still leaning against the wall, his bowlegs spread wide and a small smile on his face. Cas said his good-byes to him and hurried away from the situation, leaving Dean behind him. He could feel his stare on his back, so before turning left to the stairs he quickly looked back only to catch Dean staring at his ass. Now even more confused he quickened his steps and left the building.

The whole day Cas was distracted with the thought of Deans beautiful smile and freckles, he couldn’t even write proper notes during the classes without starting to doodle his face to the corner of his paper. Shit, this was very new feeling for him to say the least. Was he crushing on him? He just met the guy! Castiel had never really been interested in anybody before, as long as you don’t count his unhealthy love for Heath Ledger or James Dean. _Dean._

Fuck, this was getting pretty annoying.

During lunch he saw Sam waving at him from across the room surrounded by bunch of friends Cas had never seen before. After hesitating awhile he made his way to the table and sat next to smiling Sam. “So you met my lovely brother already I heard?” he asked, looking oddly amused. “Well, yeah, I saw him kissing the girl nextdoor this morning and he introduced himself to me. He seemed... cool, I guess” Cas said awkwardly, staring at the food infront of him; hamsandwich and a diet coke. “You seemed more than _cool_ to him, actually” _Huh?_ “’Pretty fucking cute’, to give you a straight quote” Sam shot, laughing at the horrified expression in Cas’ face.

If he wasn’t as red as the shirt Sam was wearing yet, he was when he saw Dean making his way from the other end of the cafeteria towards them. When Sam saw him he gave Cas even a bigger smile and waved his brother to their table. “Hi! You can sit here next to-” “Cas, Castiel” Dean interrupted his sentence and pushed some room for him between them. “Hi” he said and stared Cas with such an innocent smile Cas could’ve sworn it made him look at least five years younger. “Hello Dean” he smiled back and pretended not to be as freaked out as he was. “What’s going on?” Dean asked, keeping his eyes on Cas. “I was just telling Cas here how you two should really hang out sometime” Sam jumped in, pumbing his elbow to his side, making Cas turn his confused gaze to him. “What-“he managed to start when Deans smile grew into a grin and he put his hand to Cas’ shoulder. “Yeah we should!” he said excitedly. The whole situation made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Him and Dean? _Hanging out?_ Oh God.

By the time they finished their lunch he and Dean had had a surprisingly good conversation, without any studdering to his luck, mostly about starting school and different classes he was participating. Dean was a year older than he and Sam, so he already knew what was what and whose classes he should take and so on. Suddenly Cas noticed that he wasn’t so tense anymore even though their arms were constantly brushing each other and they had an intensive eyecontact that lasted a bit too long to be normal. He realised Dean wasn’t just a handsome guy who flirted with everyone, but also quite smart, polite and really nice in general. After leaving their trays Dean offered to walk them to their room but Sam said he was going to his friends – and added that they should still go without him. “You okay with that?” Dean asked Cas whose eyes may have gotten a bit wider in reaction. “Yeah - yeah, sure” he finally mumbled and started walking with him.

Castiel could actually feel the dozens of butterflies flying inside his stomach while walking unhurriedly together with Dean in the yard outside, a comfortable silence still between them. The fact that he was alone with him - and oh wow they were walking closely - was pretty nervewrecking. “So... do you have a boyfriend?” Dean asked suddenly, keeping his eyes ahead and missing the priceless face Castiel made. “Boyfriend? No, no” “Girlfriend then?” “ _No!_ I mean, no. I’ve never really... umm...” _I’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend._ Dean shifted his eyes to Cas who was staring at his black Converse sneakers. “Really? Hard to believe” he smiled at him, making Cas meet his eyes “Yeah... _What?_ ” Was this really happening? Dean kept silent, smiling to himself. “So, what about you?” Cas had finally found the courage to ask the question back. Wow, this was pretty straight-forward. “No, me neither. Just looking for the right person” Dean winked, walking a bit closer to him.

When they reached the dormroom and he had opened the door Dean invited himself in, pushing past Castiel who made a little surprised noise and then continued to close the door behind him. When he turned around Dean was sitting in his bed. It made him feel excited and nervous at the same time. Where is this going? Does he act like this with everyone? “Come here,” Dean said patting the black sheets beside him, “I wanna get to know you.” He made his way next to him, leaving a bigger-than-neccessary space between them that Dean quickly corrected by jumping closer to him and making Cas lean back a bit. “I’m not gonna bite unless you want me to” he said with that confident expression in his face that made Cas feel very small compared to him. “I’m just not that good with my people skills” he smiled softly. “Says the guy who’s taking social psychology classes, huh?” Dean shot back with that sarcastic tone of his. “Yeah, I’m interested in people and how their brain work, but communication between others isn’t one of my best qualitys” he admitted, making Dean tilt his head - looking confused for once. “Well are you interested in me, then? I _am_ a person, which makes me pretty high on your list of interest, am I correct?” Dean smiled and made Castiel laugh.

“Yeah, you _are_ a person.”


	3. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a good boy, huh?” he asked, his voice rough and low, pupils dialeted. Cas could only nodd, feeling aroused by the touch and the voice – by Deans presence. Oh God he’s so goddamn hot it hurts. Dean continued to lower his hands on his ass, squeezing gently and rolling his hips against Cas’. “So would you like to be a bad boy then, Cas?” he breathed against his neck. Cas was starting to see stars by now. “Ye-yeah” he finally managed to whimper and the next thing he knows Dean is pulling him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut starts here, tell me what u think!

It’s been six days since he sat on his bed with Dean Winchester, legs brushing against oneanother with happy smiles on their faces. Six days he has been thinking about him and his stupid freckles. Maybe it was just what he does with everybody afterall. Maybe it’s just his personality and Castiel just misunderstood all the signals he was giving. Maybe he was just so hopelessly crushing on him that he made up everything that happened in his mind. _Fuck._

“Hey Cas, wanna come to a party next Saturday?” Sam asked suddenly making him lose his train of thought. “Dean and his roommate Gabe are throwing it so freshmen can get to know the older students, and of course it’s a great excuse to get as drunk as possible” he smiled widely, clearly pretty excited about the plan. “You sure he wants me there? I don’t wanna intrude” he answered dryly, making Sam frown in surprise. “Intrude? He _specifically_ asked me to tell you to come, too” “Ohh” _Ohh._ “Yeah, I guess so then... I have to check how much I have homework but-““But nothing – you’re coming. It’s time to experience some college parties, man! Get drunk, make bad desicions and some new friends” Sam smiled. “Okay. Okay, I’ll come” “Great! I’ll tell Dean.” Great. He’s going to see Dean flirt and kiss with other people again. _Great._

Thursday and Friday went by fast and before he knew it it was already Saturday and he and Sam were walking towards Dean and Gabriels dorm. Loud sound of Mötörhead blasting through the stereos and drunk college kids running around the halls made it easy to find the right place. “Sammyyy! You didn’t chicken out on me, who would’ve knew?” Dean yelled cheerfully as he came from their room and hugged Sam tightly. “It’s Sam, Dean. Sammy is some chubby twelve-year-old” he said seriously but with a little smile forming on his lips. “Yeah right Sammy” Dean broke the hug and Cas could almost see the eyerolling from the back of Sams head. “Cas, hi!” Deans smile grew wider when he saw him behind Sam. “Hello, Dean” “Glad you could make it man, it’s so fucking nice to see you again.” _Really?_ “Yeah, you too” he smiled softly and made a little surprised noise when Dean closed the distance between them with a hug that lasted a lot longer than the one with Sam. He just stood there and let Dean hug him, still not knowing what to think about all of this.

Cas was getting a bit drunk after his third drink. He could feel himself relax which was weird because he was surrounded by dozens of drunk strangers. Normally he would be very anxious by now, but as Sam had convinced him to take another shot with him he couldn’t care less about other people. Just Dean. He followed him with his eyes, waiting and wanting to see him with someone so he could get over his crush on him. But nothing happened. At least five girls and one guy had clearly tried to hit on him during the night but he had politely declined all the offers. He did flirt with people playfully with that handsome grin of his, but never took anything further than that. Cas frowned in frustration.

When AC/DC started playing from the stereos Dean jumped from his seat and started to sing along to the song. “Cas, come on! Sing this with me!” he took his hand and lifted Cas from his seat, making him spill some of his drink to his shirt. “I don’t know the lyrics” Cas admitted, watching Dean dance happily – still holding his hand. “What? You don’t know _Back In Black?_ ” “No” “But the first time I saw you you were wearing their shirt.” He remembered what Cas was wearing? “The grey one” he continued. “Ohh, yeah, sorry – I just like that shirt. Jimmy gave it to me a long time ago, it’s my favorite shirt” Cas answered finally, still impressed and surprised by Deans memory.

Dean stopped dancing and stared Cas straight to his eyes and then pulled him against his chest by the hand he was still holding, making Cas whimper and almost fall in the process. “You said you don’t have a boyfriend” he said quieter, putting his other hand behind Cas’ back, holding him tightly against him. Cas couldn’t breath, being so close to Dean was overwhelming, intimidating even. “I, umm, no – he’s not my boyfriend. Just a friend, one of the only ones” he muttered. “Good, good... Want me to get you a new drink?” Dean said, smile finding his lips again. “Yeah, sure.”

By the time clock was turning four in the morning half of the people were gone and almost the other half were all passed out. Cas, Dean, Sam, Gabe, Jess, Anna and Adam were the only ones left standing. Well or at least Gabe and Adam were almost awake by the table, Anna watching them nodding drunkenly with an amused look on her face while Sam and Jess were on the couch making out sloppily. Cas was with Dean by the stereo looking for some music to put on, settling finally with an old Aerosmith album.

“Fuck, I don’t have any drinks left” Cas raised his glass and squinted his eyes, looking for some traces of alcohol left in there, finding none. Dean turned to him and laughed a bit. “What?” Cas asked, frowning. “Nothing man. I just haven’t heard you swear before. It’s funny” he smiled, making him blush. “Yeah, well I don’t usually drink either” “You don’t?” “Yeah no – I’ve always been kind of a good boy in these kinds of things” he smiled shyly. Dean stepped closer to him, lifting Cas’ face by touching his chin to meet his eyes. He put his hands on Castiels lower back, massaging it lazily and making Cas humm in approval, moving a bit closer to him. Dean licked his lowerlip while watching the other mans lips open.

“You’re a good boy, _huh?_ ” he asked, his voice rough and low, pupils dialeted. Cas could only nodd, feeling aroused by the touch and the voice – by Deans presence. Oh God he’s so goddamn hot it _hurts_. Dean continued to lower his hands on his ass, squeezing gently and rolling his hips against Cas’. “So would you like to be a _bad_ boy then, Cas?” he breathed against his neck. Cas was starting to see stars by now. “ _Ye-yeah_ ” he finally managed to whimper and the next thing he knows Dean is pulling him towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door closes behind them Dean pushes him against the wall and starts kissing him roughly. Cas gasps, still in shock, but returns the kiss enthusiastically. Deans hands wander around his body, settling in his hips and pulling their crotches together. “Oh god, _Dean_ ” he finally breathes for air, Dean immediately putting his lips on his neck, sucking and kissing gently. Is this really happening? “Cas, you’re so fucking hot” he whispers and Cas could feel his blood going down fast. “I’m so hard for you” he continues and presses his boner against Cas’ thigh. Shit, he really is. They start kissing again, rutting against each other and making sloppy kissing noises like two horny boys they are.

Cas pushes himself off the wall breaking the kiss and turning them around. Dean makes a surprised sound and pants heavily “I get all tingly when you take control like that” he grins and pulls him closer to his firm chest again. They kiss hungrily, Deans hand on his hair - making it look even more out of control than usual. Then Cas starts to slowly drop to his knees, Deans hand still in his hair – his eyes going wider. “Cas?” “ _Mmhmm?_ ” he humms and starts to open Deans fly slowly – hands shaking of excitement - “Oh god, _Cas_...” He pulls Deans blue jeans down and rubs his hand on the bulge of Deans boxers, the other man still keeping a tight grip on his messy hair.

After teasing a while he drops the tenting boxers down on the ground too, making his erection bounce almost to his face. “Can I suck you Dean?” he manages to ask hesitantly, the excitement of this new and arousing situation making his throat dry. “Oh _fuck yes_ , yeah - yeah Cas” he pants, dropping his head back against the wall. “I haven’t done this before” he says, lifting his bright blue eyes slowly to the other mans dark lust-blown ones. “’s okay, just no teeth and it’ll be fine” he smiled, massaging Cas’ scalp gently with this long fingers.

Cas was drunk, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t nervous when he took the cock infront of him into his mouth for the first time. The sound Dean made was so erotic that he could only assume that whatever he was doing was right. He started slowly, first licking and kissing the tip a bit shyly, but soon build a quick rhythm, letting Dean guide him with his hands. His own erection was starting to get painful in his tight jeans so he quickly opened his pants and started to stroke himself firmly at the same time. “Fuck Cas, that’s it – yeah, _please_ , ahhh” Dean moaned, his voice so low Cas could barely hear it. Soon he could feel him coming in his mouth, his dick pulsing and hips jerking in small motions. This was all so new to Cas, but goddamn was it amazing to be able to make him feel like that.

When he was done Dean dropped to his knees with him to the floor, carefully laying Cas under him. “God, that was perfect. Now let me take care of you” he panted and started to stroke him fast and eager while they kissed eachother passionately. It didn’t took long that he broke the kiss and lifted his hips up, coming fast and hard in Deans hands. They lay on the ground, both out of breath and flushed for what felt like minutes when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. “I need to pee guys, _pleeeeease_ ” Anna screamed. They both cleaned up and gave each other a lazy kiss before coming out of the bathroom - avoiding Anna’s amused stare and witty comments.


	4. The Boy And A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But why me?” he asked dryly, self-consciously sifting his gaze to the ground again. Why can’t he just be happy about this?
> 
> “Because you have beautiful eyes,” Cas looked at him again surprised expression in his face, “because you are beautiful.” Dean continued moving his hand to his hips, pulling him closer, “and mostly because you’re one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had, even the best” he finished his sentence and gave him his most adorable grin. Cas could only laugh at him and shove his chest, feeling better again. “No but really. You’re different somehow and I want to get to know you better, if you’d let me” he kept smiling and pulling Cas even closer to him, their hips colliding with a soft sound. He just nodded and let Dean kiss him right there and then. The kiss was slow and smooth and it ended soon because they both were smiling too wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the romance begin!

Waking up to Sams snoring and a throbbing headache wasn’t the most pleasing feeling in Cas’ life. He rushed to the bathroom, kneeling on the edge of the toilet but nothing came out. He gave up trying to puke the tequila out, pouring a cold glass of water and drinking it instead. _Ahhh_ , much better. He made his way back to bed, laying on his back and staring at the seiling. How the hell _did_ I got back?

He remembered almost everything from last night but that was something he forgot. Cas remembered getting to know new people, trying a lot of different drinks, talking about Batman comics with Sam, listening to AC/DC’s Back In Black, being with Dean... _ohh, Dean_. He remembered the feeling he got when he touched his back, noone have ever been so close to him before. The feeling when they kissed, he was Cas’ first real kiss ( _you don’t count spin the bottle, right?_ ). The feeling when they were pressed against each other in the bathroom, he was the first one to make him feel like that. _Dean._

The rest of the day went by pretty quick; first he and Sam slept all afternoon and then they got some hangover food and watched a movie together. It was the first time he and Sam spent the whole day with each other and it was nice, it really was. When the movie ended ( _Sin City_ by Frank Miller – pure gold by the way) they started to talk about the party. Sam kept going on and on about Jess, the pretty blonde girl he had made out with on the couch, and how he couldn’t wait to see her again. Cas told him he really liked Gabe and the others and would like to hang out with them if they’d like to. “Well, how about Dean?” Sam asked, smiling a bit too wide for it to be just an innocent question. “What about Dean?” Cas answered maybe a little too quick. Don’t blush, don’t blush. “Well... you two really seem to hit it off and I can tell that he likes you, you know” Sam smiled. “You do?” “M-hmm. And looking at the color in your cheeks right now I’d dare to say you feel the same way.” Smooth Cas, smooth. “Well... I guess that I do like him, too.”

Monday was a busy day, a lot of classes and a lot of work. By the time Cas closed his books the clock was already eleven o’clock at night. He was just about to stand up from his chair behind his desk when there was a knock on the door. It was Dean. “Hi” he said awkwardly after a short silence. “Well hello, gorgeous” Dean smiled and planted a small kiss to his lips. Cas closed his eyes and when he opened them Dean had a rose in his hand. “This is for you” he winked and handed it over to him. “What? For me?” “Yeah, silly! I stole it just for you on my way here, the pink color reminding me of your, oh so beautiful, lips” Dean winked. Cas didn’t really know should he laugh or thank him for the romantic gesture. He finally settled for the latter. “You can thank me by taking a walk with me” Dean smiled. “I was just about to go to the shower” Cas said, pointing out his lazy-day outfit and mess of a hair. “That’s fine, too, you know” Cas snorted and covered his mouth, embarrassed. “Yeah, a walk sounds nice.”

They were the only ones outside. The whole campus area was so quiet that it took some time for Castiel to realize that this was the same place where he had had trouble to walk without pumbing to everyone walking past him during the day. But now it was only him and Dean. And it was perfect. “So... I had the best dream last night” Dean stated after a pretty long but comfortable silence. “You did?” “Yeah, it included you, me and a tiny bathroom” Dean smiled the way that made him blush instantly. “Well it wasn’t a dream” Cas finally lifted his head towards him as they slowed their pace of walking. “Then I must be pretty damn lucky guy, huh?” _Is it possible to blush even more?_ “I wouldn’t think so...” he murmured quietly.

Dean stopped walking, taking Cas by his hand, stopping him. “You’re selling yourself short, man. You’re really a catch” he smiled. Cas stared at the sincere expression in his face for awhile, well maybe actually a little too long suspecting of the way Dean started to swift from one foot to another and looking a bit uncomfortable. “What?” he finally huffed at him and Cas broke the stare. “Nothing, I just...” he paused. “You just what? C’mon Cas, you can talk to me.”

After a long, long minute he finally caved in; he was just too curious to not ask. “Are you really gay Dean or was last night just another _college experience_ for you?” The look on Deans face was pretty much a mixture of amused and scared. “You ask a guy who just brought you a rose?” he smiled finally, not really answering the real question. “I mean... the first time I saw you you were kissing a girl and the next thing I know you’re hitting on me. You could get anyone you want and apparently you do. I just don’t know how to react to that, you know?” Cas thought outloud, talking more quietly than necessary – considering there were noone in sight. Dean started to walk again slowly towards the halls, Cas following him. “I guess I’m gay for _you_ ” he whispered, tangling his fingers with Castiels. It made him feel goosebumps all across his body.

When they reached his room again it was already midnight. _Fuck_ , he should be sleeping by now, but they just stood there infront of the door – holding each others hands and smiling shyly. “What is this Dean? This thing between us,” he raised his eyebrows and stared into Deans big green eyes, “is this just something you do often?” “No Cas, god no. Listen – you’re different. I like you. And that’s a rare thing to hear coming from Dean Winchesters mouth” he stared back, looking confident about what he just said. “But why me?” he asked dryly, self-consciously sifting his gaze to the ground again. Why can’t he just be happy about this?

“Because you have beautiful eyes,” Cas looked at him again surprised expression in his face, “because you are beautiful.” Dean continued moving his hand to his hips, pulling him closer, “and mostly because you’re one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had, even the best” he finished his sentence and gave him his most adorable grin. Cas could only laugh at him and shove his chest, feeling better again. “No but really. You’re different somehow and I want to get to know you better, if you’d let me” he kept smiling and pulling Cas even closer to him, their hips colliding with a soft sound. He just nodded and let Dean kiss him right there and then. The kiss was slow and smooth and it ended soon because they both were smiling too wide.


	5. Words With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know... those girls there were clearly trying to hit on you before I came for your rescue,” Dean said suddenly, Cas huffed a quiet laugh. “Don’t they know that you’re mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter the boys finally get together. It's adorable.

It’s been six hours since he kissed with Dean Winchester infront of his door, both smiling and holding each other a little too tight before finally parting to go to sleep. It’s been six hours and all he could think about was Deans soft lips, and he didn’t even mind the lack of sleep. He’s so screwed. The classes went by quickly and by the time the clock turned twelve he was sitting with Sam, Jess and Anna in the cafeteria eating their lunch: spaghetti and chicken with some fresh salad on the side.

“So you and Dean then, huh?” Anna started the conversation and laughed outloud when he saw the face Cas gave her. “Don’t try to hide it, honey. I don’t think you two were just playing Words With Friends in the bathroom last weekend, am I right?” Cas may have spilled his drink, but it wasn’t as funny as Sam and Jess made it seem – laughing their asses off, the bastards. Sam wiped his eyes and put his giant paw on Cas’ shoulder. “Look man, I think it’s great! Dean can’t stop talking about you anyway, it’s starting to be embarrassing” he said with a fond look on his face. Cas felt himself uncomfortable with everyone staring at him, waiting for him to tell more about him and Dean. Hell, he’s not even sure what they are. Really close friends? _Boyfriends?_ “You two ‘r like boyfriends or something? That’s so cute!” Jess jumped in to the conversation making Cas’ eyes go wide with surprise. Did he just say that outloud? “No, no I don’t think so. I’m not even sure if Dean’s the relationship kind of guy.” Or maybe he’s just afraid that he’s not.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, there were only a few clouds high up in the blue sky and everyone was outside in their shorts and skirts. Cas hesitated for awhile but then decided to take his laptop and go outside after the lunch to rewrite his psychology class notes from earlier instead of being inside alone all day. Sam had been hanging out with Jess a lot after the party, he noticed. He put on his white t-shirt and black jeans with a pair of black Converse sneakers. Before going outside he took a look of himself from the mirror; he was looking pretty sharp today. Cas searched for his phone a while and then put on his headphones and aviators before exiting the schoolbuilding.

Turns out the bright sun wasn’t really a good combination with his laptop screen so it took him awhile to find a good place in the shadow where he could see anything. After sitting in there, leaning against a big tree for about an hour now, he couldn’t help but notice how few girls had tried to flirt with him one after another, only to receive confused looks from him. Well this is new.

“Hello, handsome” someone whispered in his right ear, taking the headphone off. Dean. “You scared me” Cas laughed quietly, making some room to sit next to him. “Well you scared me” “How so?” “I couldn’t find you in your room, that’s so not like you” he shot back, looking serious but also sarcastic at the same time. “Well, yeah. I thought I could try some fresh air,” he smiled shyly, “that small apartment isn’t the ideal place to spend all of my time.” Dean started to wrap his fingers in Cas’ mess of a hair, massaging his scalp softly. “Well, how’s that working out for you?”

The girls sitting across them looked a bit confused and soon realised it would be no use to try to flirt with Cas anymore. “Better now” he smiled and Dean returned the smile with even bigger grin. “You know... those girls there were clearly trying to hit on you before I came for your rescue,” Dean said suddenly, Cas huffed a quiet laugh. “Don’t they know that you’re mine?” _Oh, okay._ “No, no they don’t. And neither did I. Is this... are we... what’s-““Yeah Cas, I would love to be called your ‘special someone’, boyfriend even” he interrupted, thank God, placing small kisses on his neck. He shivered to the touch. “I’d like that, too.”

 

_**College life isn’t that bad afterall** _

_So I’ve been really busy. Like really, really busy with school and stuff. Some of the classes are killing me! If you’re not ready to do a shit load of homework don’t go to college. Seriously guys, not joking here. And sorry to all my followers for the lack of posts, hope you guys won’t hate me as much as you already do. But in a more serious note; for the first time in my life I actually like someone... I really hope this won’t end badly ‘cause he’s (yes, it’s a he) a good guy. And to be honest, he’s way out of my league – yet still somehow he seems to like me for who I am. Frankly I’m a bit scared. So much has happened in my life in such a short time, it’s overwhelming! Only time’ll tell if this is the best or the worst decision in my life..._

 

After updating his blog and shutting the computer he felt his phone buzz.

 

**Dean**

**>** _Hi boyfriend_

 **>** _Wanna get together tomorrow after class?_

 

The smile forming on his lips couldn’t possibly be wider. His boyfriend. Dean Winchester? Just the thought of him makes his body all warm and he’s pretty sure his eyes turn to a shape of a heart like in the cartoons he watched when he was younger.

 

**Cas**

**>** _Yeah, I’d like that. Call me when you’re free_

 **>** _Boyfriend_


	6. Each Others Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know... that was kind of a first time for me, too” Dean whispered to him, meeting his blue eyes. “Dean, you don’t need to do that, it’s fine. You have a bit of a reputation here in campus anyway. And remember how we met?” “No, I didn’t mean that. This was my first time... with a guy.” Cas was rather speechless of the new information. Dean had been so natural with him that the thought that this was his first experience with a man was surprising to say the least. “Yeah, I mean I’ve kissed some dudes before, but you’re the first one with this kind of stuff.” A small smile spread in Cas’ face. “What?” Dean finally asked, looking straight into his blue eyes. “So in a way we were each others firsts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here comes the dirty part. Hot or not?

It’s hard to tell which is the most embarrassing thing that had happened in Cas’ short life so far; the time the school-bully did a wedgie on him infront of everybody when he was nine, the summer he listened to only Britney Spears and wore a lot of pink shirts (yeah, around that time the possibility of homosexuality started to wake), or this moment happening right now. Dean had bought him “ _The Doors: Greatest Hits_ ” album and after slowdancing to it in Cas’ dormroom for awhile they had ended up on his bed making out furiously as _Touch Me_ played on the background. Yeah - a bit cheesy, but it’s the heat of the moment and it couldn’t be any hotter than this.

Dean was on top of him rutting his growing hard-on against his inner thigh when it happened: Sam walked in with Jess. “Hey guys, is it o- _fuck_ , shit, I’m sorry!” Sam jumped towards the door turning his back on his brother and his roommate. “You should really put some sock on the door or something, man!” he shouted with a blush on his face, Jess just giggled next to him and punched Sam on his bicep. Okay, this is _deffinitely_ on the top three.

“Oh, hi there Sammy! Jess, nice to see you as always” Dean smiled charmingly – still between Cas’ legs, lying on top of him with that trademark cocky grin on his face – while Cas tried his best to hide his in the pillows. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Sam stood still facing the wall “Uumm so yeah, we were just going to watch a movie in here but it looks like the room is occupied.” “Feel free! We don’t mind” Dean shot back with an amused look on his face. Jess just kept on laughing quietly at the situation.

“ _Dean..._ ” Cas whispered, “ _what are you doing?_ ” Dean turned his face to Cas, staring at the wide blue eyes under him. “They should get to be here, too” he smiled, stroking hair away from Cas’s forehead. “Yeah? _Well maybe you should get up then_ ” Cas continued whispering, embarrasment growing by each second. Dean huffed a laugh and then looked down at their crotches – his erection still very visible in his sweatpants - and then back at him. “You know I would, but I think my brother has got more than enough traumas for one night,” he whispered back. “Although we could move this party to my dormroom if you’d like?” he winked.

After a long and very uncomfortable five minutes Dean finally stood up and let Cas escape under him to the bathroom. When he came back he could hear Sam and Dean arguing quietly about leaving a sock or something to the doorhandle in ‘situations like this’. “I’m so sorry Sam that you had to see that. We weren’t going to do anything like that, it was the heat of the moment” Cas started to explain. Dean raised his eyebrows and huffed a laugh. “Really Cas? _C’mon_ , I bought you The Doors album!” Cas settled in pushing his arm with his fist, making him yelp in a surprise. “Yeah, I get it... It’s okay Cas, but from now on _please_ try to remember, okay?” Sam rubbed his neck and turned towards the tv, searching for the movie they were about to watch.

They left Sam and Jess alone in their room and went to Deans dorm instead. Cas couldn’t stand the awkward tension, even though Dean was more than willing to stay with them to watch Star Wars. When Cas was closing the door he could hear Deans steps coming closer behind him, and when he turned the lock the strong arms of his boyfriend were around him. “Should we put a sock on that door?” Dean breathed to his neck, starting to kiss him so gently it gave Cas goosebumbs. He closed his eyes and sighed from pleasure as he felt hands roaming around his body. The outline of a cock started to get harder against Cas’ ass which made his own twitch interestedly. Cas’ body was still facing towards the door, the other mans weight and the sensation of his exploring hands making him lean against it.

He could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter as Dean started to rut gently against his ass, making the shorter man puck his hips against the thrusts which earned a surprised and low grunt from Dean. “You want this, huh?” Dean asked softly, his voice so husky and low Cas thought he could come right then and there. Cas could only nodd his approval and then Dean turned him around and started to kiss him possesively. He let Dean take the lead of the kiss and the situation, after all he was the experienced one.

“You know I haven’t done this before, don’t you?” Cas whispered hesitantly when he was lowered in to the soft mattres of Deans bed. Dean kept kissing his neck and after a minute he lifted his head from his chest to focus on Castiels lust-blown eyes. “I kinda figured when you said you’re a good boy,” he smiled, “and I’m actually glad ‘cause that means I get to be your first.” They smiled at each other and then shared a long, tender kiss.

The moment was so perfect he could have cried; it’s finally happening. And it’s happening with _Dean fucking Winchester!_ The warm tongue started to lower from his neck to his torso and when it finally reached his sharp hipbones Dean stopped and just stared at Castiel. “What? Did I do something wrong?” Cas panicked after a while, raising his upper body with his elbows. Dean just stared at him and gave him a quick kiss that made Cas whimper and want more before he opened his mouth again. “You just... You’re so beautiful, you know that right?” This time the blush was creeping up on Deans cheeks.

Slow hands started to undress him and finally they reached his boxers. “Nice tent you got there” Dean winked before lowering them all the way down to his ankles. He crawled back on top of him and started to stroke his erection with a firm hand. When Cas’ breath started to be uneven and he pucked his hips to his hand Dean suddenly stopped. “Can’t let you be too quick, I want you to enjoy this more.” Cas let a dissapointed sound but obeyed, he liked when Dean told him what to do. This moment right here made him realize just how submissive he really is, and he loved it. He just lay there breathing heavily and watched Dean get completely undressed, the sight of his firm chest and a little soft bumb in his stomach making Cas go crazy.

“I didn’t know you have a tattoo” he said as he traised his fingers around it. “Oh this thing?” he pointed at the circular tattoo in his left chest. “Me and Sammy both have one, it’s silly” he laughed. “I love it” Cas smiled back. Dean reached his boxers and started to get them off. “Well then you’re gonna love this.” The surprisingly thick and already pulsing cock made his breath catch. How is that ever going to fit in him?

Dean gave his dick a couple of firm strokes and then started to kiss Cas. When he broke the kiss Cas grabbed Deans erection and began to massage it with nervous hands. After a minute Dean straddled his chest so his cock was right infront of his face which was a clue enough to know what he wanted. “Kiss it” Dean said softly and guided it to his halfparted mouth. He opened his full lips and started to suck and lick the tip, it made Dean throw his head back and moan of pleasure.

Cas hummed with his cock in his mouth when Dean started to fuck his mouth slowly. “Look at me, Cas” he whispered and started to quicken his pace. Cas could feel how his cock was getting even harder in his mouth. “Oh god yes, you’re so good. Get it nice and wet for me,” he moaned, “I can’t believe you haven’t sucked cock before mine.” After awhile Cas stopped sucking to catch his breath and then Dean reached for the lube on his nightstand. “Turn around, babe” Dean ordered when he got back to bed. It took no more than few seconds for Cas to obey.

“Good boy...” Dean kissed his back, sending shivers across his spine. “Spread your legs, let me see that perfect ass of yours” he whispered against his ear and then moved between his legs. After placing a soft pillow under his hips Dean began to massage his round ass and tight hole with his heavily lubed fingers. Cas whined of the new sensation but still kept his ass in the air, available for his lover. He had tried to finger himself sometimes in the shower, but this – this was different. Better.

A loud scream of pleasure escaped his lips when Dean found his prostate. “Oh, _there_ it is” Dean smiled and added a third finger when it felt like Cas was ready. “You should see yourself, you’re so gorgeous like this, _so hot_.” Soon Dean felt like he couldn’t take it anymore – he would come soon just by watching his boyfriend rutting against his pillow and loving the feeling of his fingers in his tight ass. Dean took his fingers out of him and the sudden emptiness made Cas complain, his hole puffy and gaping. _Waiting_ to be fucked for the first time.

While Dean coated his dick with some more lube Cas kept pucking his ass towards the air, he was such a whimpering mess underneath him by now. When he was done with the lube Dean pushed Cas’ ass down to the pillow and started to rub his dick between his cheeks, earning more frustrated sounds that Cas tried to bury into another pillow under him. “So impatient...” “Dean, _please_ fuck me already!” “Relax your body and I will.” And finally after a moment he could feel the blunt tip of Deans cock burying itself into his ass slowly, inch by inch. “ _Oh God!_ ” he screamed, rather loud, not able to hold back anymore. “You feel so fucking good, Cas, _so tight_. Just relax, babe, it’s gonna feel good, I promise” he moaned against his shoulderblades as he started to fuck in and out of him, breathing hot against his neck.

The sensation of a thick cock inside him was burning and a little painful at first, but then when he hit the sweetspot the pleasure stepped in and the sounds he made gave Dean the extra encouragement to go faster and deeper - if possible. When they were both getting close to coming Dean pulled out and turned him around. Cas let out a surprised sound that was replaced with a moan when he pushed back in as soon as they were facing each other. “Wanna see you come” he panted.

A minute later Cas came harder than ever before, soon followed by Dean who pulled out and came to Cas’ stomach. They collapsed side by side and tried to catch their breath. “That was –“ Cas was interrupted by Dean’s loud and happy scream “- _amazing!_ ” “Yeah” Cas smiled and turned to face him fully with a satisfied look on his face. Dean propped himself to his elbows and suddenly looked troubled. “Was it? I mean you don’t have to lie to me if you didn’t like it. I just wanted you to enjoy it so if you didn’t –“ Cas broke his sentence by kissing him tenderly. “Yes, Dean. It _was_ amazing. I’m not just saying that for you” he assured and laughed softly as Dean relaxed and lay back down next to him.

“You know... that was kind of a first time for me, too” Dean whispered to him, meeting his blue eyes. “Dean, you don’t need to do that, it’s fine. You have a bit of a reputation here in campus anyway. And remember how we met?” Cas said with a low voice. “No, I didn’t mean that. This was my first time... with _a guy_.” Cas was rather speechless of the new information. Dean had been so natural with him that the thought that this was his first experience with a man was surprising to say the least. “Yeah, I mean I’ve kissed some dudes before, but you’re the first one with this kind of stuff.”

A small smile spread in Cas’ face.

“What?” Dean finally asked, looking straight into his blue eyes.

“So in a way we were each others firsts.”


	7. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Krhm," the sudden sound from the other side of the room made Cas freeze and Dean seize his rutting, "you boys care to continue your little dry-humping after I'm gone, or do you mind if I join you two?" Cas swears he hasn't ever been as red as he probably is now. "Gabriel... You were supposed to be at Annas!" Dean finally managed to say with a frustrated grunt, still pretty hot and bothered from before. "Yeah I were, but I needed some things, so here I am!" "Yeah, here you are. Now would you mind?" Dean propped himself on his elbows and pointed at the door. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm already gone. Enjoy your brilliant gay sex!" And just like that the door shut behind him and they were left lying in there a bit speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wrote this one pretty quickly. Hope you like some shower sex.

When Cas woke up the next day it took him awhile to fully realize where he was. Deans dormroom. It was quite recognizable with all the AC/DC and Metallica posters on the walls. Everything came back to him suddenly, the amazing sex and falling asleep next to his boyfriend. It still felt so surreal how fast everything has gone with Dean, but still everything they do and have done feels so... natural. But if someone had told Cas a few months ago that when he goes to college he'll find new friends and get the most gorgeous boyfriend with impossibly green eyes and a perfect face, well let's just say that he would've laughed out loud.

He couldn't hide the huge smile on his face when he felt Dean tighten his arm around his waist, letting him know he was awake too. It was the feeling of his boner against his ass that really woke him up too. "Morning, sunshine" Dean whispered in a hoarse voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Good morning, Dean" Cas answered, smiling at the way Dean had started to hump his ass in slow motions, "how long have you been _up_?" Cas asked, snorting at his not-so-hilarious blurt. Dean laughed at him too, pressing his growing hard-on between his cheeks "how long does it _feel_ like?" Cas let out the tiniest of moans which only encouraged Dean to keep teasing his still-sore hole.

" _Krhm,_ " the sudden sound from the other side of the room made Cas freeze and Dean seize his rutting, "you boys care to continue your little dry-humping after I'm gone, or do you mind if I join you two?" Cas swears he hasn't ever been as red as he probably is now. "Gabriel... You were supposed to be at Annas!" Dean finally managed to say with a frustrated grunt, still pretty hot and bothered from before. "Yeah I were, but I needed some things, so here I am!" "Yeah, here you are. Now would you _mind?_ " Dean propped himself on his elbows and pointed at the door. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm already gone. Enjoy your brilliant gay sex!" And just like that the door shut behind him and they were left lying in there a bit speechless.

"Well, that was a bit of a mood-kill" Dean murmured as he got up from the bed. "You think? I've never been more embarrased before, Dean" Cas said, burying his face in the soft blanket. "Never? Remember the time Sam caught us?" Dean smiled at him, clearly more amused about the situation than Cas. He took his boxers from the floor and put them on, making his way over to Castiel to plant a small kiss to his forehead. "C'mon, let's go take a shower" he whispered and lifted the blanket off of Cas. "Can you give me my clothes first?" he asked, searching them with his eyes. "You look much better naked" Dean winked and laughed at the face Cas made. " _Deeean_ " Cas complained and finally he threw his boxers at him. "God, you're adorable when you're angry."

When they actually made it to the shower, after a bit more teasing and kissing on the way, Cas was a bit surprised to find that it was much smaller than in his dormroom. But it wasn't really a problem, considering that they were almost like attached to each other. When it was Cas' turn to wash his hair Dean stood behind him and gave small kisses to his neck, his hands wandering around his backside, landing on his ass. It was really _hard_ to concentrate. "You've got the best ass I've ever seen, you know that?" Dean murmured between the kisses. "I do?" "Hell yeah you do," Dean started to spread his cheeks and massage his tender hole with one finger, "and it's all _mine_."

" _Mmmmmh_ , _god yes_ " Cas could feel himself getting hard fast, moaning as his boyfriend teased his ass by poking his rock hard dick with it. Soon Dean turned him around and started to kiss his exposed neck hungrily. Cas put his hands on Deans shoulders and hair, pulling him closer. The kissing turned into sucking, and he was damn sure it would leave a bruise. But he liked the idea of it, being marked by Dean. What made him open his eyes was the feeling of the kisses going down his body to his chest, small licks to his nipples that made him feel weak in his legs. He kept going down and soon Dean was on his knees infront of Castiels cock. Cas stared at him with wide eyes but still kept his hand on the back of his head. Dean grapped his ass and pulled him closer, and just like that Cas' cock was in his mouth. The feeling of his hot mouth around him was overwhelming, he just couldn't stop the loud moans coming from his mouth. Dean kept his eyes on him all the time, and it took embarrassingly short time before he was coming all over his freckled face.

"You liked that?" Dean asked as he slowly stood up, milking him dry. Cas could only nodd, it was amazing. Dean started kissing him and it was only when he felt the hard line of Deans cock against his soft one that he realized he hadn't got off yet. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed Dean under the pouring water until he was back against the wall. He started stroking him with a firm hand and the way Deans eyes rolled back and he sighed happily made Cas feel surprisingly confident. "Dean what do you want?" he asked as he kept on jerking him off, "you want me to suck you?" " _Please_ , Cas" And that was all that he needed before he was on his knees, massaging his tight balls and taking him all the way down his throat. The loud scream of pleasure was worth the gag reflex. Not many minutes went by before Dean was painting his face with his cum, smearing it with his softening dick. "God, you look good like this, on your knees - cum on your beautiful face," Dean panted as he lift him up, washing Cas' face under the water, "oh the things you do to me."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly even though they didn't really do anything. They just cuddled on Deans bed watching terrible horror movies all day, Dean laughing at Cas who jumped at nearly every scene. Eventually Cas had to leave to his own room to prepare for tomorrows lectures which made Dean all whiny and clingy, it was the most adorable thing Cas had ever witnessed. "I promise we'll see tomorrow, okay?" he smiled at Dean who just pouted and pulled him for a final kiss of the day. "You better" he whispered. Cas had never been happier.


	8. Acoustic Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved the way Dean talked about the things he loved; Sam, his uncle Bobby, music and his car. It was the way his eyes would wrinkle from smiling too wide and how his green eyes would shine so brightly it blinded him. But the most perfect thing that had happened between them, even the most intimate, was the moment Dean played his old acoustic guitar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit different chapter compared to the last one. A bit more fluff. Any thoughts? Oh, and the song is the one Jensen played very beautifully at TorCon this weekend, "The Wild Mountain Thyme" by The Corries. Listen it!

Classes went by slowly. Almost too slowly for Cas' liking. He couldn't wait to see Dean again. It's been three days since the last time they saw each other. It was hard to be away from him but Cas had to focus on his homework and projects, too. They had talked on the phone for what seemed like hours nearly every night but it wasn't the same as being close to him. Smelling his leather jacket and inhaling the sweet scent that was Dean. And it wasn't just the way he pressed him close to his chest and kissed him surprisingly softly, or how he managed to make him feel like the most important person in the whole world just by whispering his name - no, it was more than that. In these few weeks they've been together he had come to realize just how interesting person Dean really is.

He loved the way Dean talked about the things he loved; Sam, his uncle Bobby, music and his car. It was the way his eyes would wrinkle from smiling too wide and how his green eyes would shine so brightly it blinded him. But the most perfect thing that had happened between them, even the most intimate, was the moment Dean played his old acoustic guitar to him.

 

It was a few days ago that Cas noticed the guitar on the corner of his dormroom and he just had to ask about it. "Is this yours? I didn't know you played anything," he asked excitedly - making his way towards the old guitar, "can you play me something?" Dean seemed to freeze for a second before his expression softened "Yeah, it's mine. It's just... It was my fathers, and I really haven't played in a long time." Something about the way Dean said it made Cas frown and tilt his head in confusion which only earned him a soft laugh and a kiss on the corner of his lips. "But of course I'll play for you, if you want me to." "Only if you're comfortable with it," Cas smiled back at him, "I would love to hear something."

Dean grapped the guitar from the corner and blew the dust away from it. "See? It's been awhile," he said - now sitting on the edge of his bed next to Cas, "this needs some getting used to, so don't laugh." Cas kissed him gently on his lips, making Dean humm in pleasant surprise. "I would never laugh at you." Soon after some tuning the sweet sound of chords filled the room. He had tought that maybe Dean didn't know how to play well, but boy was he wrong. The easiness of his fingers sliding on the neck of the guitar made Cas sigh in awe. He closed his eyes and listened.

" _O the summer time has come..._ " Dean started suddenly singing softly, making Cas open his eyes wide in surprise and turn his head towards him, watching as he kept singing. " _And the trees are sweetly bloomin' / And the wild mountain thyme / Grows around the bloomin' heather / Will ye go, lassie go?_ " The expression in Deans face was so calm as he sang his heart out, clearly focusing on the lyrics of the song. This song had to be special to him in some way. He felt so priviledged.

As the song was starting to fade away and the chords suddenly stopped Cas felt like he couldn't breath, or speak for that matter. He just stared at Dean - mesmerized by his hidden talent. Dean stared back at him, his face now the complete opposite of calm. He looked even nervous all of a sudden. "Dude, say something" he finally said in a low voice. Cas blinked a few times before he could open his mouth to form any words. "That was... that was _beautiful,_ Dean" Dean blushed and turned his gaze away from him. "Hah, well that wasn't expected" he rubbed his neck with his other hand while the other put the guitar down on the ground. "It was. You left me speechless," Cas smiled, "and in fact that may have been the hottest thing _ever_ " he admitted.

"Really?" "Yeah, _really_ " Cas grinned and pushed Dean on his back on the bed. " _Wh-_ " Dean managed to marvel before Cas was on top of him, straddling his waist. He leaned down to kiss him passionately while Dean planted his hands on his slim hips, moaning quietly to the kiss. When he pulled away Dean was a panting mess under him, hair ruffled from the hands that was gripping it and cheeks flushed. It was a sight he would cherish. "Whoa, Cas," Dean laughed outloud, "I guess I'll have to play more often!" " _Yeah, you should._ "

 

As Cas was making his way back to his dorm on a friday afternoon after the final class of the day he felt his phone vibrating on his pocket.

 

**Dean**

**>** _Hey handsome_

**>** _Free tonight?_

**>** _Scratch that, you gotta be free tonight. Jess is throwing a big party and we're going!_

 

Oh, he did remember how Sam had talked about some party with Jess last night.

 

**Cas**

**>** _Are we now?_

**Dean**

**>** _You bet your sweet ass we are_

**Cas**

**>** _I don't have anything to wear_

**Dean**

**>** _Even better ;)_

**Cas**

**>** _..._

**>** _Okay, pick me up at 8, ok?_

**Dean**

**>** _Let's make it 7, so we'll have some extra time_

**>** _I have a bad case of blue balls. U have no idea how hard it's been_

**>** _Three days, Cas, THREE DAYS!_


	9. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, nice hickey lover boy" Charlie almost spilled her drink when she saw the large bruise on his neck. "Yeah, this one'll be hard to cover..." Cas blushed and rubbed his sore neck. "So don't" Dean said with a serious face, his voice still husky. "Possesive much?" Charlie asked, looking a bit amused. "People should know he's taken so they'll keep their hands to themselves" Dean said as he gave Cas' neck a tender kiss, right where the hickey was. Cas smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a vacation so it took a while to write a new chapter, but here you go! Opinions?

The clock was just about to turn 7pm when there was a loud knock on Cas' door. Like he assumed, it was Dean. He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, white t-shirt and that irresistable old leather jacket of his that made Cas go crazy. Just the smell of it was enough to make him smile all toothy and wide. "Hi gorgeous," Dean flirted as he made his way to his room and kissed him on the cheek, "why are you wearing clothes?" he suddenly asked - looking almost dissapointed. "Well, lucky for you they're really easy to take off" Cas smiled and took his hand, bringing him closer to his body.

They started kissing softly but it didn't took long for things to heat up and soon they were lying in Cas' bed, both of their jeans taken off only halfway through. "We gotta hurry, Sam said he's coming before the party to get some things" Cas moaned between the hungry kisses Dean kept planting on his exposed skin. "Yeah, I think I can manage that" Dean whispered and started stroking their already hard cocks together. Cas tried to be silent as he came all over their hands just minutes later and as soon as he catch his breath he turned them around and got down on Dean, licking and sucking his rock hard cock. They were finished just five minutes before Sam walked in.

"Oh c'mon you guys! I could've walked in on you - _again!_ " Sam whined when he saw them half dressed and breathless on the bed. "It smells like sex in here" he continued, giving his brother a disgusted look. "Sammy, we're two horny guys, what did you expect?" Dean smiled, ignoring Cas' attempt to make him shut up. "Yeah well anyway, the party is starting soon, I'm going to help Jess and I hope you guys will join us" Sam said as he grapped some bags from his bed and made his way to the door. "We'll be there, Sammy" Dean laughed and gave him a mock salute. When Sam was gone they started to get dressed, Cas was still having trouble to decide what to wear so Dean ended up picking his clothes for him.

"I think these would look great on you," Dean winked and gave the clothes to Cas. It was black skinny jeans he hadn't worn before and a light grey shirt with a v-neck. Cas put them on without questioning and he had to admit that the outfit really suited him. "God, you're so hot," Dean breathed to his neck and hugged him from behind, "your ass looks amazing." They were standing infront of a large mirror. Cas smiled and watched them, they were a great pair. "I should do something about the hair though" Cas said when he saw how out of control it was at the moment, sticking up in every direction. "No! Don't you dare," Dean surprised him with a loud yell, "I love the sex-hair look you have going on." Cas felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks but decided to keep the hair as it were.

When they arrived at Jess' party it was packed with people and the music was blasting through large stereos. People were everywhere and apparently there were more than enough booze for everyone. Dean took Cas' hand and interlocked their fingers to keep him close as they walked past the drunk students. They finally found Sam and Jess in the kitchen. "Nice party you got going on in here Jess," Dean smiled as he hugged her, "wouldn't thought you as a partyanimal." Jess just laughed and proceeded to give Cas a hug. "It's nice to see you two together in public for once, it seems like you are always hooking up in your room. Give poor Cas a break sometimes Dean, he's not a crazy sexaddict like you!" Jess shot back, a huge grin on her face. "Well, I can't help myself. Have you even _seen_ him?" he smiled and kissed Cas roughly infront of them.

The party was great. After an hour Dean and Cas were both starting to get drunk, they even danced for a song or two (or rather grinded on each other). When Dean went to find the bathroom Cas was left alone, so he decided to get something new to drink. There were no one in the kitchen so Cas started to make a drink for himself from what he found on the table. "What're you making?" a strange voice behind his ear made him jump a bit. He turned around to find a rather good-looking brunette boy staring at him, he was dressed almost identical to Dean in white t-shirt and a dark jacket. Cas was too surprised to say anything, so after a while of just straring at each other the boy spoke again. "The name's Michael," he smiled, "what's yours handsome?" The sudden feeling of his hand wandering to his back was a surprise to say the least. "Cas" he managed to say finally, sifting a bit on his feet - uncomfortable but too drunk to do anything about the situation.

"So what'd you say, make me a drink too and we'll finish them upstairs as we get to know each other more?" Michael smiled, his voice dropping and his hand wandering slowly from his back to his ass, giving it a small squeeze. "I - I can't, I have a bo-" Cas was interrupted by a loud yell from the kitchen door before he could say anything more. "Hey, asshole!" Dean yelled and made his way to them. "Get your hands of my boyfriend, you hear me?" he screamed and jumped between them, making Michael step back with his hands up and looking confused. "I'm sorry man, I didn't know," Michael said with a weak voice, "and besides - I thought you were straight! I've seen you banging half the chicks I know!"

The words hurt Cas somehow, but he didn't say anything.

"Shut up and get the fuck out of here," Dean grapped the front of Michaels shirt and pulled him close, " _if you ever touch him again we're going to have a problem_ " he whispered, his voice tight with anger. "Okay, okay man, just chill - I'm gone" Michael pleaded and turned away as soon as Dean let go of him. When the scene was over Cas was left speechless. "What just happened?" he asked when Dean turned and grapped him to his chest possessively with his hands on the small of his back. "That douche was all over you," Dean said with a low voice, "you should've said something." He kept biting his neck, harder than usual. "I was just telling him that I've got a boyfriend before you came," Cas said, "I would've never touched him, you know that, don't you?"

Dean stopped biting his neck to look at him straight in to his wide blue eyes. "I know that, I do," he whispered back, "but he was _touching_ you. I don't want anybody touching you like that except me, _ever_." He resumed biting his neck, marking him with a dark bruise. Cas had known that Dean was possessive type of guy, but he had no idea how jealous he could be. Cas didn't say anything, just held his hands more tightly in his hair, enjoying the combined feeling of lust and pain.

They were interrupted in the middle of hardcore dryhumping by Charlie after a while. "Look at you guys going at it," Charlie laughed when he saw them. Cas was lifted to the kitchen table and Dean was between his legs, grapping Cas' ass so hard it would hurt tomorrow for sure. "'Get a room' would fit this moment perfectly, but I enjoy the view so keep on going - I don't mind" she winked and took a beer from the refrigerator. Cas had to push Dean away to make him stop. "Sorry Charlie," Cas smiled as he looked down on Deans ruffled up hair and kiss-swollen lips.

"Wow, nice hickey lover boy" Charlie almost spilled her drink when she saw the large bruise on his neck. "Yeah, this one'll be hard to cover..." Cas blushed and rubbed his sore neck. "So don't" Dean said with a serious face, his voice still husky. "Possesive much?" Charlie asked, looking a bit amused. "People should know he's taken so they'll keep their hands to themselves" Dean said as he gave Cas' neck a tender kiss, right where the hickey was. Cas smiled at him. "Okay, this is getting gross guys so I'm just going to say it," Charlie said as he got up from her seat, " _get a room!_ "

"Yes sir" Dean smiled and lifted Cas from the table and pulled him towards a room at the end of the hall.


	10. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys, this one's occupied!" Dean yelled at the couple. The girl let out a high-pitched scream of surprise and then started giggling uncontrollably. "Chicks" Dean sighed, clearly frustrated. The guy dragged the girl out of the room and closed the door behind them. "See? That wasn't that bad" Dean smiled and continued the dry-humping like nothing had happened. Cas pushed his chest, "it would have been if you had your dick buried in my ass at the moment."

When they managed to make their way to the dark room through the drunk crowd of people Dean was being very impatient. As soon as the door closed behind them he attacked Castiel with rough kisses and pushed him to the bed at the center of the room. Cas loved how animalistic he could be, and Dean knew it. When Cas' backside hit the soft bed Dean wasted no time on getting on top of him, touching every inch of Cas' body underneath him. Cas could already feel the impressive erection pushing against his thigh.

"Dean, there's people in here" Cas managed to whisper between the kisses - he was getting hard fast himself but still the idea of someone walking through the door was too much. Dean stopped licking his neck and moved his hand to massage Cas' firm ass, "you didn't have any problem at the bathroom that one time, did you?" He started grinding even harder against him, making Cas lift his body to meet the thrusts - involuntarily. "But we had a _lock_ in the door, Dean."

It was like a magic word; almost at the same time the door pushed open and a drunken couple stumbled in to the room. They kept kissing each other, the guy pushing the girl against the cabinets near the door. They hadn't obviously noticed the other couple on the bed yet. "Hey guys, this one's occupied!" Dean yelled at them. The girl let out a high-pitched scream of surprise and then started giggling uncontrollably. " _Chicks_ " Dean sighed, clearly frustrated. The guy dragged the girl out of the room and closed the door behind them. "See? That wasn't that bad" Dean smiled and continued the dry-humping like nothing had happened. Cas pushed his chest, "it would have been if you had your dick buried in my ass at the moment."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Dean laughed and tried to resume the grinding but Cas was determined not to get caught in any act - not again. " _Deeeaan,_ " he whined. " _Yeeeeees,_ honey?" Dean smiled, laughing softly against his skin, resting his forehead against Cas' collarbone. Cas hesitated for a while before he continued.

"If you can keep it in your pants for the rest of the party, I promise to fulfill one of your dirty fantasies."

Dean seemed to freeze for a minute before he took Cas' face in his hands and looked straight in to his blue eyes. " _You serious?_ " he asked, voice husky from all the kissing. Cas stared back at him and then nodded slowly but firmly. He trusted Dean and he wanted to make him happy. "Yeah, I'm serious. So now can you get off me and act like a decent boyfriend for a couple of hours at least?" Cas smiled with a glint in his eyes.

After five minutes Dean seemed to get his boner down (after chanting something that sounded like 'grandma') and they could leave the room and join the party. The other couple from before ran to the room and closed the door behind them with a slam when they noticed them leaving. Cas and Dean took a few more drinks and hang out with Anna, Garbiel, Jess and Sam. Everybody commented on the large hickey on Cas' neck, Dean thought he looked adorable trying to hide it. After a couple of cocktails Cas got really drunk and a bit clingy but Dean didn't seem to mind at all. He just held him tightly against his chest and rubbed his back while talking to his friends at the same time.

Cas had never felt more safe. The smell of Deans leather jacket seemed to fill the room. Just Dean. It was perfect.

When the clock was pushing four Dean decided they should go to his dormroom since Gabriel wouldn't be there tonight. Cas was more drunk than he had first realized, stumbling on his words _and_ his steps. Dean had to catch him from falling down when he was trying to take his shoes off. "Are you okay, babe? Can you make it to the bed? Are you feeling sick?" Dean started asking, worried and clearly amused at the same time.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just..." his eyes started to close without his consent. Dean slapped him on his cheek slightly. "Yeah, sorry, just a bit tired" Cas laughed. He started to unbutton Deans jeans and push him towards his bed. He kissed his neck sloppily and when Deans knees hit the bed and he sat down Cas straddled him. "So what do you want?" Cas whispered against his ear, making Dean shiver. "Do you want to tie me up?" his hands found their way to the back of his boyfriends neck, "or would you like some roleplay maybe?"

" _Woah,_ easy there tiger," Dean chuckled. He lifted Cas as he stood up and placed him on the bed, "you're clearly _way_ too drunk for any of that tonight."

"No, I'm not" Cas argued, but he could feel the sleepiness taking over him. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the shadow of Dean tucking him under the warm sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a bit dirtier. Any suggestions about the fantasies Dean may have?


	11. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So last night..." Dean started, "you were getting pretty wild, you remember that?" Cas' eyes widened a bit, he had tried to remember what had happened when they left the party - without succeeding. "You sat on my lap and offered a roleplay, if I remember correctly," Dean laughed at the horrified expression on his boyfriends face. "I did what?" Cas finally whispered. Dean leaned closer to Cas and whispered "I had a hard time controlling myself with you throwing yourself at me like that." Cas was feeling a bit embarrased but also flattered and surprised of his drunk-self. "When I got you to sleep I had to jerk off in the bathroom so I could sleep next to you," Dean smiled - enjoying the way Cas got all flustered by the way he talked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will get wild!

Cas woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to find Dean cooking some breakfast for them on his boxers. He was singing along some rock song from the radio on the kitchen table. Cas took the sight in, it was so domestic. He loved it. Before he could react Dean turned around and jumped a little when he saw Cas standing there watching him. "Didn't see you there," he laughed and made his way towards him to give him a small kiss on his lips, "how are you feeling?" Cas smiled back at him and took a seat next to the table. "Surprisingly well, considering the fact that my memory from the rest of the night is missing."

"Fuck, are you _kidding_ me?" Dean said, sounding dissapointed. He sat next to Cas and gave him a plate full of food. "Then I guess you don't remember our little deal, do you?" he said with a sad voice. It was very endearing. Cas tilted his head in confusion, frowning. Then he remembered. "You mean the thing about making your fantasy come true?" Cas said with a low voice, blush creeping to his cheeks. The loud scream of happiness Dean made was enough to make him choke on his food a bit.

After they finished their breakfast Dean suggested that they could go to a nice little cafe near the campus to get some coffee.

They walked slowly to the cafe, holding hands and smiling at each other whenever their shoulders bumped together. It was a strange feeling, but Cas decided that he liked it. Everyone could see that they're together and it made him feel excited and proud. To be honest, he was still shocked how easily Dean was willing to show everyone that he had a boyfriend, considering the fact that he had never had one before him. But neither did Cas. He had come to realize pretty quickly how comfortable Dean was with his sexuality and it was very encouraging. Before Dean he hadn't even really come out of closet to many people, only to his parents and his friend Jimmy back in Seattle. According to Dean almost everybody close to him knew how open he was when it came to sexuality, Sam was the first to know of course.

When they arrived to the small cafe Dean ordered their coffee and sat down on a booth with Cas.

"So last night..." Dean started, "you were getting pretty wild, you remember that?" Cas' eyes widened a bit, he had tried to remember what had happened when they left the party - without succeeding. "You sat on my lap and offered a roleplay, if I remember correctly," Dean laughed at the horrified expression on his boyfriends face. "I did _what?_ " Cas finally whispered. Dean leaned closer to Cas and whispered "I had a hard time controlling myself with you throwing yourself at me like that." Cas was feeling a bit embarrased but also flattered and surprised of his drunk-self. "When I got you to sleep I had to jerk off in the bathroom so I could sleep next to you," Dean smiled - enjoying the way Cas got all flustered by the way he talked.

Walking back to the dorm Dean kept teasing Cas about last night and the unexpected side of his personality. Cas had always known that he did indeed have a wild side in him underneath the shy shield but he rarely let it out. The fact that he had never had anyone to explore his dirtier thoughts with was the main reason. But ever since he met Dean he had noticed how brave he actually was when it came to sex. The things he had already done with Dean were pretty hot - far from the things anyone would expect from shy Castiel. Dean on the other hand... well, let's just say that he had a reputation of a ' _sex-god_ '. Cas had already noticed how many of his old hook-ups had given him the stink eye for 'stealing' him from them. Assholes.

"So I was thinking... what do you fantasize about, Cas?" Dean suddenly asked when they arrived to his room. "Me?" "Yeah, you," Dean smiled.

"I thought our deal was about your fantasies, not mine" Cas replied, laying on Deans soft mattres. "Yeah, it was. But I'm interested in what you would like to do with me," Dean continued, "you're pretty shy on the outside but I know for a fact that you do enjoy a good fucking." Cas watched Dean grin down at him. He started to think. "Well... maybe you should tell me what you want first, and maybe we could combine our thoughts?" Cas said with a smug look on his face. Dean looked interested, he sat next to him and put his hands on Cas' legs, stroking them gently as he spoke. "We both know that I'm a dominant person in bed-" " _and_ outside of it, too" Cas interrupted. "-well yeah, but the point is that luckily you're naturally very submissive. I'd like to bring that to extreme."

Cas raised his eyebrows and lifted his upperbody with his elbows, encouraging Dean to continue. "Would you be comfortable with a bit rougher fucking? For example I've always wanted to tie someone up" Dean continued, watching Cas' expression carefully to find any trace of fear or disgust. There were none. "Yeah... I'd like that, I think" Cas said, smiling back to Dean whose face light up immediately. "Great!" he grinned, laying next to Cas, "so any ideas you'd like to try?"

"Promise not to laugh."

"I promise," Dean said with a serious look on his face.

"I want to try panties," Cas finally blurted after a brief silence.

"So handcuffs and panties... I like the sound of that" Dean winked and kissed the doubt off of Cas' face.


	12. Handcuffs And Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took minutes of breathless panting before Cas finally broke the silence. "That was the best sex we've ever had," he smiled - still out of breath. "Fuck yes," Dean laughed, taking Cas as close to him as possible. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he suddenly asked, looking very concerned. "I get carried away with you, so I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't even notice" he continued. "No, you didn't. You were rough, but I liked it" Cas assured with a satisfied smile on his face. His voice still very hoarse from the facefucking. That won't be fun to explain later.

After few days of studying and preparing himself mentally Cas decided to surprise Dean. They hadn't had much time for each other during the weekdays, and most importantly they didn't have any privacy most of the time. It wasn't like they could ask Sam or Gabriel to leave anytime they wanted. It was driving them crazy. So Cas had a plan. He made a deal with Sam that he would stay the night with Jess and whatever happens he wouldn't come to the room - that was enough information for him, it seemed. After that he went to the mall for a little shopping and at night he texted Dean.

**Cas**

**>** _Come to my room quick, I need your help with something_

**Dean**

**>** _Now? It's getting late so tomorrow would be better, babe. Can't Sam help you?_

**Cas**

**>** _Trust me, this is something that he can't help me with_

 **>** _Come now, the door won't be locked_

**Dean**

**>** _Give me 10 minutes_

 

When the door opened and closed behind Dean the room was pretty dark. "Cas? What's going on?" Dean opened the lights and made his way towards the bed. It was only then when he noticed what was going on. Cas had handcuffed himself to the end of the bed with pink furry cuffs, he was wearing only satin panties - pink also. "I thought you'd like my surprise" Cas panted, clearly already aroused. "Oh _fuck yes_ ," Dean moaned when he saw him, "you're best boyfriend ever!"

Dean took in the sight of his boyfriend and then after stripping himself he started to kiss every inch of his beautiful body. Cas could only moan and let Dean touch him anywhere he wanted to. The sensation was incredible, and the fact that he was tied up and couldn't control the situation at all made it ten times hotter. Dean began to grab his ass through the satin panties, massaging it slowly. Cas pucked his hips towards him, impatient already. "You want my cock, huh?" Dean asked, rubbing his rock hard boner against the panties. "Yes, I want it, _please_ " Cas nearly cried out, he was dripping precum to the pink underwear.

Cas had already put lube on the nightstand so Dean grapped it and positioned himself behind squirming Castiel. He dropped the panties teasingly slowly just under his ass to expose his pink hole. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you have no idea" Dean panted behind him. He poured some lube to his fingers and some straight to Cas' hole, making him yelp of the sudden cold feeling. Dean rubbed his fingers in his hole and pushed them inside one by one, a little too quick for Cas' comfort but he didn't mind. He even liked it this way.

After opening him up Dean walked near his face, almost hitting him with his cock. "Take it in your mouth and suck it like a good boy," Dean ordered with a low voice. Cas didn't need to be told twice. He took all of him in to his mouth and gagged when Deans cock hit his throat. " _Oh God yes_ , take it, I know you love it," he panted as he watched Cas' head pop up and down on his cock. He took his thick cock suddenly out of his mouth, making Cas whimper. He smeared the precum to his lips and all over his face but didn't allow him to suck. "You want more, don't you?"

Cas could only nodd in response.

Dean opened his mouth with his hands as wide as he could and started to fuck his mouth ruthlessly. After a while he slowed down and let Cas cath his breath. He moved behind him and without any warning pushed inside Cas' tight hole. " _Ahhh, Dean!_ " he screamed, throwing his head back of pleasure and pain. Dean began to pound in to him with erratic thrusts while Cas silenced his moans in the pillows. "You feel so fucking good, _so tight_ " he whispered with a husky voice as he pushed Cas down against the mattress and climbed on top of him, keeping up the rough fucking. He kissed Cas' neck and pushed him down everytime he tried to move. "Take it," he moaned. When he changed his angle a bit and found his prostate Cas started to whimper uncontrollably under him. He kept on fucking him to the sweetspot until it made Cas crazy.

"Please, Dean, _touch me,_ " he whined.

"You wanna come, huh?"

" _Please_ "

Suddenly Dean pulled out and lifted Cas up so he could lay under him. Cas climbed into his lap and managed to slip Deans throbbing cock inside him without any hands. "Yeah, that's it - keep on fucking me like that and then I'll let you come," Dean said with a low voice, his pupils dialeted and hands on Cas' ass.

Cas fucked and fucked as hard as he could until he hit his prostate again. When he made the loud scream of pleasure Dean decided to start stroking him. It didn't took long for Cas to come on Deans stomach. He went limp of exhaustion and pure bliss, so Dean lifted his ass and started to pound in to him himself. After only minutes he came hard inside Cas and kept on milking himself until he was getting soft. Only then he finally pulled out of Cas' puffy hole and opened the handcuffs so he could hold him properly.

It took minutes of breathless panting before Cas finally broke the silence.

"That was the best sex we've ever had," he smiled - still out of breath. " _Fuck yes,_ " Dean laughed, taking Cas as close to him as possible. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he suddenly asked, looking very concerned. "I get carried away with you, so I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't even notice" he continued. "No, you didn't. You were rough, but I liked it" Cas assured with a satisfied smile on his face. His voice still very hoarse from the facefucking. That won't be fun to explain later.

For the next whole week they didn't have any sex because Cas was still so sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good?


	13. Relieve The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas took him by his hand and guided him on the edge of his bed. Dean followed without a question and practically slumped on the bed, Cas was still standing infront of him. "You seem stressed," Cas said as he put his fingers on Deans hair, playing with it in a way that he knew Dean found soothing. Dean only hummed in response, placing his hands on the small of Cas' back. "I could help you relieve the tension if you'd like," Cas whispered. Dean opened his eyes in response and lowered his hands to his boyfriends ass, squeezing it softly. "I'd love that."

It's been a month since Cas and Dean got together. A month? Who would've known.

Well actually Cas wouldn't if Sam wouldn't have mentioned it when they were eating breakfast together one Sunday afternoon.

"You serious? _A month already?_ " Cas spilled his orange juice. Sam laughed and handed a paper for him, "yeah!" he shook his head fondly. "I only know because this is the longest Dean have ever been in a relationship" Sam continued. Cas knew that Dean wasn't really a relationship kind of guy, but this was still new information for him. What he and Dean have is special, and for Cas at least it's getting more and more clear that what he feels for his boyfriend is more than just _liking_ him. But he isn't ready to use the other l-word just yet. And he knows for a fact that Dean isn't either.

"Are you planning on doing something today with him?" Sam asked. Cas thought about it for a while and then he remembered that Dean had said that he should study for the exam that's held on Monday. "No, I guess not" Cas replied with a dissapointed sound on his voice. Sam frowned but didn't ask anything else. Soon he went to see Jess and left Cas on his own. After finishing the rest of his homework he tried to figure something to do - with no success. That was until Anna called him.

 

" _Hi Cas! How's it going?_ " Anna started happily.

" _Not much, just dying of boredom_ " Cas sighed.

" _Really? I was sure you and Dean would be fucking like rabbits by now, after all it's your one month anniversary!_ " Anna said.

" _How did everyone else know about that besides me?_ " Cas almost yelled in frustration.

" _Well I was just going to call to tell you guys that it's important to use lube because-_ "

" _WHAT are you talking about?_ " Cas interrupted her with a scream of embarrasment and amusement.

" _\- because we all remember how you limbed for a week just a while ago!_ " Anna continued with a smile on her voice.

" _We did use lube but- wait, why am I talking about this with you?_ "

" _Yeah, well go get him! Shoot your own amateur video or something for you to watch when you're old and wiry,_ " Anna finished the call, leaving Cas confused and pink-cheeked.

 

Cas knew that he had to see Dean today. After all it _was_ their one month anniversary. He put on the tight white shirt he knew Dean liked and black jeans before he started to walk towards Deans dormroom. When Dean opened the door he was looking pretty surprised to see Cas standing in there with a rose on his hand.

"Cas, babe, what're you doing here?" Dean smiled fondly and opened the door properly so Cas could walk in. He gave Dean the rose and kissed him tenderly and slow, making Dean whimper to the kiss. When Cas finally pulled out of the kiss it took a while before Dean opened his bright green eyes. " _Woah,_ that was-" Dean was interrupted by Cas' finger to his lips. "Before we began to date you came to my dormroom by surprise with a stolen rose on your hand," Cas smiled, "and now I'm doing the same. It's been a month already, you know that?" he continued, his voice just above a whisper. Dean was smiling so widely and Cas was sure that this moment right here would be something he'll cherish for the rest of his life.

"With you it feels like it's been just a day and I can't wait to surprise you one month from now," Dean laughed with a hint of a blush on his face. He took Cas by the hand and gave him another kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"You look tired" Cas noticed, brushing some hair off of Deans forehead. "Yeah, I'm not at my best right now... I've tried to study the whole day for eight hours straight, my head is killing me by now," Dean replied, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. He _did_ look tired. Dean was wearing black sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a dark green t-shirt that had some spilled drink and food on it. His hair was a mess, too.

Cas took him by his hand and guided him on the edge of his bed. Dean followed without a question and practically slumped on the bed, Cas was still standing infront of him. "You seem stressed," Cas said as he put his fingers on Deans hair, playing with it in a way that he knew Dean found soothing. Dean only hummed in response, placing his hands on the small of Cas' back. "I could help you _relieve the tension_ if you'd like," Cas whispered. Dean opened his eyes in response and lowered his hands to his boyfriends ass, squeezing it softly. "I'd _love_ that."

Cas moved teasingly slowly as he pushed Dean on his back to the bed. Then he stripped him off his sweatpants and boxers to reveal his half-hard cock that rested against his thigh. They kept an eyecontact the whole time which made it somehow ten times hotter. Cas climbed between his legs, both hands massaging his thighs. He touched him everywhere but his dick which made Dean grunt in frustration. Cas noticed and decided to kiss him. "Please just relax for once," Cas said as he kept kissing his neck,"I'm gonna make it good for you," the kisses started to trail down to his chest and stomach, "just lay back and let me suck you," now he was kissing him just above his dick that was twitching in anticipation. Deans breathing was getting heavier and heavier. " _Please, Cas._ "

Finally Cas started giving his now full-on erection sloppy kisses and licks up and down his length, earning a very pleased moan from Dean. He took the head of his penis in to his mouth and kept sucking it as his hands fondled every inch of Deans body, from his chest and nipples to his balls and ass. Then he took as much as he could of Dean in his mouth and began to move his head in a steady rhythm. A small whimper escaped Deans mouth and soon he started to lift his hips to meet Cas' mouth who let him manhandle him. When Cas stopped for a breath Dean took his dick in his hands and gave it a few long strokes before spreading precum all over Cas' lips.

" _You have no idea how amazing you are,_ " Dean breathed as he stared down to his boyfriend who panted between his legs, eager to please him. Cas sighed happily. With Dean he had found out how much he loved giving him head. It was so arousing to see how he could make Dean a moaning mess with just his mouth. By now he had given him so many blowjobs that the gagreflex he used to have was almost nonexistent.

Dean guided his dick back in Cas' mouth and started to fuck him more rapidly. He put both of his hands on the back of Cas' head so he could lay back down but still decide the rhythm. Cas played with his tongue and hummed while Deans dick in his mouth so he could bring him closer to the edge of orgasm. It didn't took long that he noticed how Deans breathing was getting rougher, his eyes closed tightly and the speed was beginning to rise with each thrust. When he added a hand to fondle his tight balls and another to play with his nipples Dean screamed out loud and came in Cas' mouth. After he came he still kept moving his dick back and forth in his mouth for a minute, and then as his breathing normalized he finally pulled out his now softening cock.

Cas wiped the rest of the precum off his cheeks and lips and then straddled Dean to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Feel better?" "Fuck yes," Dean smiled, his eyes still closed and his face looking visibly more relaxed than in a while, a smile on his lips and crinkles on the corner of his eyes. He looked beautiful like this, all blissed and a slight pink on his cheeks.

Dean opened his eyes to meet a pair of blue ones staring right back at him. "Come here" Dean grapped Cas and pulled him down to lay next to him, half of his body on top of him. They lay there for a long time, just listening each others steady breaths. Soon Cas realized that Dean had actually fallen asleep. He was always a bit sleepy after getting off. After ten minutes Cas was falling asleep himself. They woke up after a couple of hours all tangled up on each other. Cas insisted that he should spend the night at his own room so Dean could wake up early for his exam. Dean walked him to his room so he could see Sam too. Just before Dean was leaving their room he turned around quickly and stopped Cas from closing the door with his hand.

"I almost forgot," Dean said, "we're going to our parents house next weekend with Sammy. I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for reading! It's my first fic so I appreciate all the comments.  
> Any requests for Dean and Cas? ;)


	14. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean why didn't you wake me?" Cas asked to get his attention as he walked next to him. Dean turned around and gave him a quick kiss before answering "dammit Cas, I was supposed to bring you breakfast on the bed," he whispered, "be like romantic and shit." Cas couldn't help but snort at his boyfriend who just smiled back at him. "And how was I suppose to wake you when you looked so peaceful?" he continued and kissed him again, more tenderly this time. Mary and Sam awww'd at them almost in unison while John just shook his head and continued to read his paper.

Friday came sooner than Cas was expecting and it was time to go to meet the rest of the Winchester's with Sam and Dean.

Cas was pacing around their dormroom trying to pack for the weekend, he was acting like a crazy person according to amused but annoyed Sam. After running around their room nervously for an hour straight Dean knocked on the door and Sam sighed of relief as he opened it to let him in. " _Finally,_ dude! Your boyfriend is driving me insane!" Sam laughed as Dean entered the room. "Is he now?" Dean smiled and made his way to Cas, grabbing him from behind and giving his neck a small kiss. Cas relaxed in his arms almost instantly. "You don't have to be nervous," Dean whispered next to his ear, "they're going to love you to death." Cas smiled a little and whispered back "you don't know that." Dean smiled and spun Cas around to give him a kiss on his lips. "Have you even met yourself?"

The drive in Deans beloved Impala (also called 'Baby' which is just plain weird) was very short. Dean and Sam told him some standard facts about their parents, Mary and John. Sam told him that Mary was a nurse in a local hospital, Dean on the other hand focused on telling how John owns his own garage where he had learned all about cars himself, too. The 1967 Chevy Impala was a gift from his father on his 16th birthday. When they pulled off infront of their home Cas couldn't help but smile to himself. The house looked lovely, it was simple with a clean lawn and light yellow painting. Cas could imagine Sam and Dean growing up here.

They didn't even make it to the door before it opened and revealed smiling blonde woman and a gruff looking man behind him. "Boys!" Mary yelled with a fond look on her face as she opened her arms to hug a few heads taller Sam. After their parents had hugged and greeted both of them Cas was still left standing motioneless behind them, looking awkward as hell. Dean came to his rescue as he took his hand and guided him closer. "Mom, dad - meet Cas," Dean smiled and pushed him forward, "my boyfriend." Mary was the first one to reach his hand and shake it enthusiastically "good to meet you, he's been talking about you everytime on the phone for the past month." Cas smiled back and turned to see the blush creeping up on his boyfriends cheeks. "It's good to meet you too, both of you" Cas answered as calmly as he could and proceeded to shake Johns hand who nodded at him. The hold on his hand was very firm but Cas didn't let it affect him. After a couple of minutes of smalltalk Dean took his sweaty hand on his own and showed the way to his room while Sam dissapeared to his own. "Dinner's after an hour!" Mary yelled after them.

When they made it to his room Dean wasted no time in closing the door and pulling Cas by his waist flush against him, kissing him rough. " _Hmph!_ " Cas yelped as Dean proceeded to guide him towards the bed and laying him on it. He kept on kissing him hungrily and roaming his hands all over his body. When Dean started to palm Cas' growing erection he took him by his wrist and pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. " _Dean!_ " he screamed as quietly as he could. " _Hmm?_ " "What are you doing?" Cas continued, still breathless from making out. "What does it look like?" Dean winked and resumed to touch his aching groin. "No! You're _not_ fucking me while your parents are right there!" Cas whined and pointed the door with his head. Dean groaned but gave up, laying beside him. "Whatever, I know your gonna change your mind sooner or later. You just can't get enough of this" Dean said with that confident tone of his as he presented his body with his hands and wiggled his brows. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed loudly but Dean noticed the grin that was forming on his lips without his consent.

 

The first day was a success. The dinner went well and Cas wasn't as nervous as he thought he would be. Part of it was because Dean kept soothing him with his hand under the table and smiling at him fondly everytime he answered questions. Mary was the one who was curious about him and wanted to know everything and anything she could because according to her this was the first time Dean had brought anyone home with him (Dean blushed furiously and denied it while Sam just laughed and shared a glance with smiling John). After dinner they moved to the living room to watch something from television but mostly ignoring it in favor of cathing up with everyone. When the clock turned 11pm Mary and John kissed goodnight to their sons and returned to their room. They stayed on the couch curled up on each other for a while watching the new episode of Game of Thrones with Sam before also going to sleep. Dean took a quick shower before joining Cas on his bed. The bed was rather small so they ended up falling asleep spooning.

What woke Cas up Saturday morning was the feeling of being alone. He turned around to notice that Dean had dissapeared somewhere. He rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of his hands before getting up and putting some clothes on. After brushing his teeth and splashing some cold water on his face he made his way towards the kitchen where everyone else were making breakfast. "Dean why didn't you wake me?" Cas asked to get his attention as he walked next to him. Dean turned around and gave him a quick kiss before answering "dammit Cas, I was supposed to bring you breakfast on the bed," he whispered, "be like romantic and shit." Cas couldn't help but snort at his boyfriend who just smiled back at him. "And how was I suppose to wake you when you looked so peaceful?" he continued and kissed him again, more tenderly this time. Mary and Sam _awww_ 'd at them almost in unison while John just shook his head and continued to read his paper.

They all ate their breakfast together on the table in a comfortable silence mostly. When they were done John told them he had to go to work for the rest of the night. Dean nodded at him and wished him a great day, followed by Cas' attempt to do the same. Almost immediately after he left Sam and Mary said they were going to go visit their uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen and asked if they would like to join them. Dean thought about it for a while before turning his gaze on Cas and then deciding that they would skip this time. When Mary and Sam had left Cas was left wondering why they didn't go with them. "I figured meeting my parents was already a big deal for you, so maybe it'd be wise to save you from meeting the whole fucking family all at once" Dean said when the door clicked shut, almost like knowing what he was thinking.

"And besides, I have a surprise for you!" Dean winked and lead him to the garage. "No Dean - we're not gonna do it in Impala-" Cas started but was stopped by Deans hand infront of his mouth. "Yeah that _would_ be nice, but I swear that's not the surprise I'm talking about" he said before taking his hand away from his mouth and then pointing at the corner of the garage. There was a beautiful dark red motorcycle that shone like it was brand new. "That there is my other baby," Dean grinned proudly. "I thought I was your other baby" Cas shot back with a smile. "Aww, don't be mad - you're a good number three" he winked and pulled Cas close to him by his waist. "Can I touch it?" Cas said tentatively as he raised his eyes to meet Deans which were few inch above him. He looked down at him and nodded his acceptance, letting go of his waist. Cas walked next to the chopper and ran his fingers along its body. It truly was a looker.

"Hop on it," Dean suddenly said, "I wanna take a picture of my babies." Cas blushed a little but agreed. He sat on the bike and smiled at Deans phone. A loud click filled the room and Dean smiled widely at the photo. "Yep, this goes definitely to my fapping folder" he grinned which made Cas blush even more. He hopped off the bike and bounced his way back to Dean, giving him a small peck on his cheek. "You gonna give me a ride, hot shot?" he flirted. Dean raised his eyes from his phone and gave him a surprised but satisfied look. "I thought you'd never ask."

Cas would lie if he'd say he wasn't nervous when Dean turned the engine on and the motorcycle roared to life. He tightened his grab on Deans waist as they left the driveway and on the first redlights Dean turned his head and laughed "you know I'm pretty good at this so you don't have to worry so much." Cas gulped silently but decided to play brave. "I have no idea what you're talking about, this is - this is fun" Cas stuttered which earned him only a soft laugh from Dean. "I'd believe you if you weren't currently digging a hole to my hips" he answered. For a moment Cas loosened his grip but when the lights turned green it was again like he was digging his way to China. Dean didn't say anything and Cas was glad for it.

When they stopped they were somewhere by the lake. It was very peaceful and beautiful place. They took their helmets off and Dean gave him a small kiss. "See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" he smiled and rubbed his thumb on Cas' cheekbone. "You _were_ going pretty fast, for my defence" Cas answered, a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, but I'd never do anything to risk your life," Dean said with a serious voice, " _never_."

The next few hours they just sat there next to the lake and held each other and talked about everything and nothing. Dean told him this was his idea of a perfect date. Cas couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing more this weekend! Tell me what you think and what would you like to read more :)
> 
> Next chapter will have some hardcore porn in it...


	15. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sat on top of his ass and soon slow hands started to massage Cas' back gently. 'Mmmh' was the only sound he could manage to let him know that he was still awake (at some level, at least). Dean chuckled softly and kept on massaging him for a while. After few minutes Cas could feel how the bulge in Deans pants was starting to grow against his ass. Suddenly there were soft lingering kisses across his neck and spine and rhythmic grinding of his boner. Cas couldn't help but push his ass against it even though he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself: this chapter is just pure porn, nothing else. It's alose pretty short because I had to write it in a hurry. But the next chapter will be longer and with something more to it.
> 
> So here you go!

By the time they got back to Deans parents house it was getting dark. Mary had left them leftovers and a note that said they should wake up early tomorrow so they'd have time to talk more before having to leave back to campus. John was asleep too but Sam was still up, playing some of his video games in his room by the sounds of it. They ate a little and took a quick shower before returning to Deans room. Cas was exhausted. The whole day he and Dean had rolled through town with his incredible sexy motorcycle and stopped on some random places Dean had wanted to show him. It had been a great day but now he felt like falling asleep in a matter of seconds when he dropped himself to the soft mattress of his boyfriends bed.

He lay there on his stomach with nothing on but his boxers, his eyes starting to close even though he tried to keep them open. He didn't even hear the soft sound of Deans footsteps behind him and didn't react in any way when he felt the dip of the bed as he crawled on top of him. Dean sat on top of his ass and soon slow hands started to massage Cas' back gently. ' _Mmmh_ ' was the only sound he could manage to let him know that he was still awake (at some level, at least). Dean chuckled softly and kept on massaging him for a while. After few minutes Cas could feel how the bulge in Deans pants was starting to grow against his ass. Suddenly there were soft lingering kisses across his neck and spine and rhythmic grinding of his boner. Cas couldn't help but push his ass against it even though he was tired.

"I wanna fuck you like this" Dean whispered to his ear and kept on kissing his back. Cas hummed his approval and then Dean lowered his boxers to his knees and removed his own completely, throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room. "Don't you dare to move" Dean said hoarsely as he got up and searched for lube from his drawer. When he got back he spread Cas' legs and sat between them. Cas could hear Dean jerking off as his other hand started to rub his cheeks and his hole. Cas tried to remain silent, afraid of someone hearing them. Dean began rubbing his hole with lubed fingers, pushing them inside one by one, a little too fast which made Cas bury his face in to the pillow and moan. In a matter of just few minutes he was a panting mess under him and his hole was left open when Dean removed his fingers slowly. Cas started to lift himself up on his hands and knees but Dean pushed him roughly back to the mattress, holding him down with a strong hand on the small of his back.

Cas had no other choice but to try and move his ass up and down so he could get some friction for his aching cock that was trapped between him and the bed. " _Look at you,_ " Dean whispered in a low voice, moving between his legs so that his cock was perfectly lined up for his wet hole. By now Cas was begging for it, lifting his ass up in the air so it touched the tip of Deans dick. But still Dean didn't enter him because he was in a mood for teasing. He began to spread his cheeks wide open and massage his rock hard cock against his hole, putting the tip inside and then out to hear Cas sigh desperately. Dean squuezed Cas' ass hard and then started to slide his erection in between his cheeks, already panting hard on top of him. " _Dean,_ " Cas whispered, " _if you're going to fuck me please do it now._ "

Before Cas could finish his sentence he felt the blunt head of Deans cock inside him and soon he was pushed in all the way. He had to scream to the pillow so it would muffle the sound. It always managed to surprise him just how hung Dean really was. The feeling of a thick and long cock inside him, stretching him open, was almost too much. " _Oh God yes,_ " Dean whispered as he began to rock in and out of him. Everytime Dean slammed his cock inside of him there was an obscene noise when his balls hit his ass and a small ' _ohh_ ' escaped Cas' lips when he hit his prostate over and over again. Dean moaned Cas' name like a prayer and began to quicken his speed. Just as he was getting close he stopped and pulled out. Cas let out a dissapointed moan and turned to look at Dean who rested his throbbing cock with a pink tip on top of his ass, his eyes closed and breathing hard. "Dean?" Cas whispered, offering his ass. "Just give me a minute, I don't wanna come yet."

It didn't took long that Dean gave up and pushed back inside of Cas, he was practically laying on top of him and his pace was quick and rough as he kept on pounding Cas in to the mattress. The wet sound of his dick burying in Cas' ass filled the room and all Cas could think about was how awkward it would be tomorrow if anyone in the house would hear it. The change of an angle made him moan low when Dean started to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. " _Dean, don't stop, ohh - ohh,_ " Cas moaned as quietly as he could, encouraging Dean to keep on going. He knew that he wouldn't last long anymore, they were both close.

Dean came with a low whimper inside of Cas, the warm cum filling him made him come soon to the sheets. Dean kept thrusting through his orgasm, breathing heavily against Cas' neck. When his dick was getting soft it popped out on its own, leaving Cas' hole open and full of cum. Dean took a rag and wiped Cas clean as gently as possible. If he was tired before the surprise sex, let's just say that he was fucking drained after. Dean gave him a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth and then he fell asleep to the touch of Deans hand on his sides, smoothing his skin in a very sweet way compared to what they were doing just seconds ago.

Cas dreamed that Dean had whispered to him he loved him.


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was an old-school rock band fan when Cas was a fan of alternative music and the bands that were just getting popular, 'hipster music' was the way Dean had descriped it. With Dean he had started to realize that the bands Dean made him listen to were actually pretty fucking good. He had known many of the bands before, but he had never really listened to them. But everytime he recognised a song Dean liked was like Christmas. The way his eyes light up and he grabbed Cas to a headspinning hug and a wet kiss was always the highlight of his day.

The weekend with the Winchester's went more quickly than Cas had realised. Before he knew it they were already saying their goodbyes to John and Mary. It had been a wonderful weekend full of great homemade food, movies and getting to know each other. It turns out that he and Mary had a lot of things in common and they got along just fine, she was really one of the nicest persons he had ever met in his entire life. John on the other hand was more silent, he did not really try to make any conversation with Cas but he didn't disapprove him either. He seemed nice, and Sam assured Cas that it was just that he was still getting used to the fact that his son was bi. John did realise that it didn't really change anything, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't find it still a bit weird. Dean told him that he was always like that. Cas smiled shyly as Dean reached for his hand and squuzed it gently as he was driving.

The drive back was spent mostly on a comfortable silence, listening to what ever music Dean decided to play them. He was an old-school rock band fan when Cas was a fan of alternative music and the bands that were just getting popular, ' _hipster music_ ' was the way Dean had descriped it. With Dean he had started to realize that the bands Dean made him listen to were actually pretty fucking good. He had known many of the bands before, but he had never really listened to them. But everytime he recognised a song Dean liked was like Christmas. The way his eyes light up and he grabbed Cas to a headspinning hug and a wet kiss was always the highlight of his day.

When they were back at the campus Dean kissed him goodbye and got back to his dormroom while Sam and Cas made their way to theirs.

"So, you enjoyed the weekend?" Sam strated the conversation as soon as they were in the room and the door was closed. "Yeah, I did. Your family is really lovely," Cas answered as he was unpacking his things on his side of the room. Sam gave him a quick and a bit awkward hug and a smile, "welcome to the family then, I guess," he said with a grin, "it really was a big deal for him to meet our parents and I'm glad it was you." "Thank you, it means a lot to me, too" Cas smiled. There was a knock on the door and Jess came in, kissing Sam hello on her tiptoes and then waveing Cas happily. "How did it go?" she asked as she hopped on Sam's bed. "Very well, I think. I really liked them, and I think that they liked me too so I'd call it a success," he answered happily. " _Nice,_ way to go buddy!" Jess shouted before turning her attention towards Sam, "but the real question here is how bad did those two traumatize you this time?" Cas blushed furiously as the memory of last nights fucking on Deans bed came back to him. _Oh God._ "Well, it wasn't that bad. Only some bed creaking and grunts now and then, but those I can manage at this point of their relationship" he smiled back at Jess and they both laughed when they saw the reaction Cas made.

 

The following week was very busy, so he and Dean could only spend time with each other few hours per day. They managed to have some quickies everytime Sam or Gabriel were gone, depending on which room they were. On Thursday they were watching movies on Deans bed. Dean had made it his mission to show him all of his favorite movies while Cas tried to educate him on "true cinematrography." Dean had only rolled his eyes overdramatically and pushed Cas on the floor until they were wrestling each other. After five minutes of laughing, pushing, kicking and grunting they ended up exhausted, Cas panting on top straddling Deans hips while Dean was under him, staring at the bright blue eyes on top of him. Deans hands landed on his hips in a way that made him sigh and shiver all over his body as he caressed him with slow movements. He lowered himself until their nose brushed one another and there were only inches in between their lips. The hands on his back kept wondering and making Cas feel relaxed, there was nothing sexual on the touch - it was... loving.

The word _'love'_ filled his brain and before he could stop himself he blurted outloud "I love you, Dean."

The hands on his back stilled and the green eyes under him were wide. Cas stiffened under his touch and tried to watch Deans reaction, unable to read it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dean, I didn't mean to - I was just - _fuck I -_ " he was stopped with a rough kiss on his lips that made him whimper in to Deans mouth. It was hungry and tender at the same time and it was the best kiss they had ever shared. After what felt like minutes of just kissing they had to break for air. Cas' eyes were still closed but they opened as soon as he felt the soft fingers tracing every inch of his face, his lips, his eyes, his cheeks, his neck - everywhere. Cas stared at the man below him and held his breath. "Don't be sorry, Cas" Dean whispered. "I was getting worried that you wouldn't say it back, like ever."

Wait, what?

" _What?_ " Cas mumbled, his eyes blinking uncontrollably and mouth wide open. Dean watched his reaction with amusement and tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah, after we - _you know_ \- I couldn't keep it in me any longer, I just had to say it," Dean continued, flushing slightly. "I felt like that for a long time already" he said, smiling in a way Cas had never seen him smile before, it was small and private, it made him feel special to be able to see it. "I - I thought it was a dream," Cas finally answered, eyes still wide from confusion, but he was happy. "You thought what? _Oh my God,_ well that's a relief! I thought that you weren't ready yet and that I made you uncomfortable or some shit," he laughed, putting his large hands to Cas' neck and pulled him to another kiss.

"We're idiots." "Yeah, we are."

The rest of the day they just kissed and kissed each other until their jaws were hurting. At night they made love. It wasn't rough or hard or quick, it was almost desperate feeling of having to be as close as possible. It felt like hours and when they finally came screaming each others name Castiel was sure it was one of the best moments of his life. When Dean kissed him and whispered " _I love you, Cas_ " after, he was one hundred percent sure that this indeed was the best day of his entire life.

 

 

**I'm in love**

_Green. That's all I can see when I'm not with him. He makes me see stars and feel like my heart will stop beating at any moment. When I'm with him I feel confident because he makes me confident. He brings out the best in me, and I think I bring out the best in him, too. I laugh at his jokes even though I can't understand them most of the time, but it's worth it to see the pride in his face and feel his strong arms wrap around me._

_Yesterday we said it outloud. The feeling I had had for a long time was love. I hadn't realised it at first because I hadn't felt like this before. Ever. But with him I'm the happies I can be and I can't think of anyone else to spend my days with. I'm truly and madly in love with a leather wearing college boy with a smug look on his face and freckles like the most beautiful painting in the world. Such a cliche, don't you think? But you know what, I don't even care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took some time to start writig again because I've been so busy but now I'll try to write every chance I get.
> 
> Keep on commenting and suggesting things, I appreciate it!


	17. Long-Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have to go?" he whispered in the morning against Deans bare chest. "You know I have to" Dean said while petting Cas' hair with his fingers. Cas hummed in agreement before lifting his head from his chest to look him straight in the eyes. "I know," he said, "and I feel guilty even asking you - but I just don't know what to do without you here." Dean smiled in a way that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle and Cas' heart to jump out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time to update, but I'm back again!  
> Tell me what you think.

It's been a month since the first time they told each other they were in love and things have been amazing. Their friends have been teasing them every chance they get about how ridicilously affectionate they are towards each other. The different schoolworks they've been working on most of the time are starting to be done which means they have more time for seeing the other almost every day. So when Dean told Cas that he has to go visit his sick grandmother with their family for a week he was feeling anxious. It's stupid to not be able to be without Dean for only two weeks but still the thought was driving him mad. The day before he had to leave Cas was clinging onto him like a crazy person (many said it outloud - including Dean). The night they stayed at Deans dormroom where they fucked three times in a matter of hours, Dean was out of breath and exhausted after the second time but Cas couldn't help it - he _needed_ Dean.

"Do you _have to_ go?" he whispered in the morning against Deans bare chest. "You know I have to" Dean said while petting Cas' hair with his fingers. Cas hummed in agreement before lifting his head from his chest to look him straight in the eyes. "I know," he said, "and I feel guilty even asking you - but I just don't know what to do without you here." Dean smiled in a way that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle and Cas' heart to jump out of time. "You'll be alright, hangout with Charlie and the others," Dean said, "and besides I'll call and text you whenever I can." "Promise?" "I promise."

Dean was true to his words. It didn't take more than few hours after he left that Cas received a text from him.

 

**Dean**

**>** _What's up?_

**Cas**

**>** _You're worse than me_

**Dean**

**>** _I know, right?_

 

"God, you two are disgusting!" Charlie yelled from behind Cas' shoulder where she had obviously read their texts. "I thought that the Winchester brothers were codependent but you guys are something else," she continued while sitting down next to Cas with their coffees. "Shut up," Cas answered with a blush on his cheeks. They had just arrived in the local coffee house to spend some time together. After Dean had left Cas had decided to do what he told him and hang out with their now mutual friends - and Charlie seemed to be more than happy to be with him. Cas was still getting used to the idea how he had managed to get some amazing new friends, he had always been a bit of a loner so the attention he received was still a bit weird. They spent the rest of the day just talking about nothing and laughing. The first night without Dean by his side in a long time wasn't that bad afterall. They texted each other good-night and he slept well.

The next five days were not so easy. He started to miss Dean more than he dared to admit. They hadn't have much time to talk on the phone - Dean seemed to be super busy with his relatives and Cas didn't want to seem too needy so the casual texting had been enough for now. When it had been a week without any touch, kiss or the smell of an old leather jacket Cas _was_ really starting to go crazy. Dean had promised to call him before going to bed so he spent the whole night with the phone on his hand, waiting for the call. When it finally rang Cas answered it immediately.

"I thought you forgot to call!"

"Woah, easy there tiger. I was just making some food for tomorrow so it took some time but here I am now."

"I miss you so much, Dean."

"I miss you too, Cas."

They talked for an hour but when Cas heard Dean yawning he told him to go to sleep and they'll talk later. Dean finally agreed that it would be the best.

" _Love you,_ " Dean whispered to the phone before hanging up. That night Cas fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

The next week was the most difficult in Cas' life, if you'd ask him. It was crazy how before he met Dean he was an innocent virgin and now he didn't think he could go through another day without Dean inside of him, filling him up with intense pleasure and soft moans and kisses against his neck. His friends were staring to point out how on the edge he was and that he should have 'a good lay' to relax. "If you haven't noticed Dean is still gone, so that's not an option," Cas had said with a pout that made the others laugh quietly. "You two should skype or something," Anna had suggested with a wink. That night Cas begged Dean to try it with him with success. The camera was a bit fuzzy at first but it got better quickly. Just the sight of Dean was making Cas feel warm, even from a computer screen.

" _Christ,_ technology man. Sam had to show me how this crap works," Dean started with a furrowed brow that made Cas laugh, "but it was totally worth it."

"Hello, Dean" Cas smiled - giving the camera a kiss and a grin.

"Look at you! _Damn,_ I managed to forget how _hot_ you are" Dean mumbled and started to palm his hardening cock through his black slacks.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas said with a blush on his cheeks. The sight was too arousing to not affect him, he was sporting a boner himself in no time.

"This is what this skype thing is for, isn't it? Don't try to lie that you didn't have this in mind," he answered with a grin and then lowered his boxers enough to give Cas a perfect view of his hard cock. Cas couldn't help but gasp outloud, making Dean laugh and continue stroking his dick. "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea," Cas whispered as he started to stroke himself in a matching rhythm. "I miss your cock inside me, Dean."

" _Oh God,_ the things you do to me Cas" Dean moaned as he sped up the rhythm of his hand and threw his head back.

They both stroked themselves and moaned softly, enjoying to watch each other do the same thing. Dean came first with a low grunt and Cas followed just minutes after.

"Wow, I don't even remember when I've come so quickly before" Dean said when they managed to catch their breath. "It's a bit embarrassing but not being with you is really giving me blueballs." Cas laughed and agreed. "I can't wait to see you, Dean." "Me neither." "You gonna fuck me hard when you get here?"

 

" _Goddamn, you're a catch._ "


	18. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I told you Cas already, you and Dean would totally rock a Brokeback Mountain look!" Charlie laughed when Cas discarded yet another piece of clothing. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "yeah - we would look good as cowboys but I told you already; Dean wanted to keep his costume as a surprise." Charlie and Anna ignored his reply and continued to search something from the endless pile of different costumes. "Aha!" Anna yelled to get their attention as she found a Indiana Jones set, "this would look so amazing on you Charlie!" She tossed the costume, including a stetson and a whip, to Charlie who seemed like she agreed with Anna. "Go try it on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part one for the Halloween party text I'm writing. Hope you like it, tell me what you think!

The two weeks Dean and Cas had to spend apart was coming to an end. It was the day before Halloween and Cas was acting like he was about to have a nervous breakdown - at least according to Anna and Charlie who were with him at the local mall searching for costumes to wear. Tomorrow they would all attend a big frat party for Halloween and neither Cas or Charlie had anything to wear yet. This was the third Halloween themed shop they had visited and Cas was getting hopeless, it seemed like nothing looked good on him. Not good enough anyways. Tomorrow he would be seeing Dean again and he wanted to make sure he'd blow his mind _(and maybe something else too, pun intended)_.

"I told you Cas already, you and Dean would totally rock a Brokeback Mountain look!" Charlie laughed when Cas discarded yet another piece of clothing. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "yeah - we _would_ look good as cowboys but I told you already; Dean wanted to keep his costume as a surprise." Charlie and Anna ignored his reply and continued to search something from the endless pile of different costumes. "Aha!" Anna yelled to get their attention as she found a Indiana Jones set, "this would look so amazing on you Charlie!" She tossed the costume, including a stetson and a whip, to Charlie who seemed like she agreed with Anna. "Go try it on!"

After a few minutes Charlie came back from the dressing room with the whole outfit and received whistles and nodds of approval as she span around looking excited.

"So what you guys think?" she smiled and gestured to her outfit with her hands.

"I think you found it," Cas smiled back, "that really does suit you."

"Totally!" Anna all but screamed and jumped up to face Cas. "Now we only need to find something for _you!_ "

"Easier said than done," Cas murmured, sounding desperate. What if he won't find anything and he'd have to settle for something dull or common like Batman?

"What about Batman?" Charlie suggested.

" _NO!_ "

 

They didn't find anything from the third shop, mostly because they had a larger collection for women than men. After stopping to eat at Subway they ended up to the fourth _, and the last,_ Halloween shop in and around Kansas. Anna shook Cas with a firm grip on his shoulders and told him that whatever he wore Dean would love it so they'll pick something from the last shop - no further discussion. Cas had a feeling that she was right, Dean wouldn't really care. But Cas did for some reason and it was driving him mad.

"Superman?" "No." "The Joker?" " _Err,_ no." "James Bond?" "That's just a suit, c'mon Charlie."

"Cop?" "I don't think so." "Walter White?" "I'm not bald." "Jesse then?"

As Charlie and Cas continued their search Anna was on the other side of the shop. "Here's a pretty dope looking devil costume!" she shouted.

"I don't think I could pull that off... though it does look good" Cas said with a sad expression in his face. "Don't give up, angel. I'm sure we'll find something from here! It's just a matter of time" Charlie patted his back with a soft smile on her lips. "I guess so" Cas sighed and turned around to continue on the other side of the shop again when Anna pulled him back. "That's it!" she shouted with a huge grin. "What's what?" "An angel! You should be an angel!"

 _An angel._ That would actually be good. Cas even remembers a few times when Dean, among many, have called him that because of his baby blue eyes and innocent nature.

"Anna, you're genius!"

 

 

The next day came fast and before he knew it Dean was knocking behind his door, Sam behind him. The door didn't have time to open fully before Cas was jumping on Dean, kissing him all over his face and neck. "Dean!" he gasped while Dean chuckled and catched him, lifting Cas who wrapped his legs immediately around Deans slim waist. "I missed you too, Cas" he murmured against his neck and carried him to Cas' bed. He yelped when Cas pulled him down with him to the bed for a sloppy kiss.

"Gross!" Sam laughed behind them. It was enough for Cas to stop kissing his - _oh so fucking hot_ \- boyfriend. Dean blinked slowly, his full lips still parted as he stared at Cas under him. "Woah, man. You gotta stop before I'm hard," Dean whispered loudly enough for Sam to hear too, "which is right about _now._ " Sam continued muttering something about keeping it pg. Cas felt the heat creeping up on his cheeks as he gave him a quick peck on his lips before pushing him off of him. "I missed you," he smiled shyly. "I know you did," Dean answered smugly. Cas raised his eyebrows before Dean continued seriously, "but I missed you more."

They unpacked his duffel bag as Dean continued telling about his trip to visit his grandmom. "I hope she'll be fine," Cas said, "I know how much she mean to you and your brother." Dean smiled sadly. "Yeah, thanks. She's not doing so good right now, but nothing I can do about it, you know?" he continued, facing his closet instead of Cas. He frowned and touched his shoulder blades behind him, feeling how Dean relaxed in his touch. "No, you can't. Neither does anyone without a doctor degree, so promise me you won't beat yourself up because of it, okay?" Cas said softly, making Dean turn around and hug him. "Yeah, I promise." Cas smiled.

Dean pulled out of the hug and wiped the corner of his eye, smiling brightly. "Let's not get that sappy again, yeah?" "Yeah."

 

It was time to go to the party so Dean had gone to his and Gabriel's room to change his costume while Cas stayed to put on his own. He pulled up the tight white slacks on top of his satiny panties before putting on the few sizes too big and soft white shirt that showed his left shoulder and his collarbone. He added the fluffy wings to his back and the halo on top of his head and was positively surprised how it didn't really look that cheesy but kind of sexy. After spending a little too much time infront of the mirror he finally left the dormroom with Sam and Jess (dressed as Mario and Luigi) for the Halloween party. They had agreed with Dean to see him and Gabriel there. On their way to the party they met with Anna (as Ariel), Charlie (as Indiana Jones), Adam (as Robin) and his friend Ash (as Batman - _duh_ ).

When they made it to the right place Cas was a bit nervous when he saw how big of a party it really was. People were yelling and dancing all over the place and the music was loud. He recognized some of the people there but not many. Most of the girls were dressed as slutty _something_ and the guys... well, there were some great costumes like Ninja Turtles or Jimi Hendrix, and then there were _not so great ones_ such as a guy dressed as a toilet. Yeah, a fucking toilet.

Cas tried to stay with the gang he came with, keeping them on his sight so he wouldn't be left alone with strangers. He took a couple of beers before he felt his phone buzzing.

**Dean**

**>** _Coming finally... Gabe's such a loser_

 **>** _It took him an hour to put on his David Bowie make-up_

 **>** _Two hours, Cas!!1_

**Cas**

**>** _How can I find you in here? This place is really crowded_

**Dean**

**>** _Meet me at the front door_

Cas told the others he'd go find Dean and then started to make his way through the drunken people to the door. It wasn't that easy and it took him a solid ten minutes before he found the goddamn door. He immediately recognized Deans blonde spiky hair from the people standing outside. He was talking with his friend Benny ( _or a bear apparently at the moment_ ) and Cas smiled to himself. Dean was dressed as a knight, with a piece of armor and a fake sword and all. He looked perfect. Cas realized he had been staring for a while so he called his name to make him turn around. He didn't hear him for the first time but Benny saw him so he tapped Dean on his shoulder and pointed behind him where Cas was standing on the porch.

Dean turned around and gave him the most radiating smile he had ever seen. "Cas! Wow!" he said as he walked towards him, running the few steps before the porch and kissed Cas senseless. "An angel, huh?" he panted when they broke the kiss for breath, ignoring the whistless and yells around them. " _Mmm-hmm_ " was all Cas could say as he stared in to his bright green eyes. "My angel," Dean continued, " _my fucking hot angel,_ " he said as he slapped Cas' ass unashamedly. Cas just laughed and continued kissing him but it was too difficult with them smiling too much.


	19. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Deean..." she singsonged, trailing her hand across his chest to his biceps. "Yeah, Jo?" Dean smiled down at her pretty blonde head and by now Cas was seeing red. "You wanna take that rerun we talked about? It's been too long" she whispered loud enough for Cas to hear. He felt so dump and helpless just standing there watching her flirting with Dean. But the worst part was that Dean just laughed and pushed her playfully, mumbling something about her being drunk.

Cas and Dean made their way back to the party from the porch outside. They were met by dozens of drunk students, some of them accidentally bumping in to them. One of them was Gabriel dressed as David Bowie like Dean had mentioned earlier. He was already downing what seemed to be his third shot of the night although he had arrived to the party not thirty minutes ago. "Deeeean, Cas! Hey guys - where's your drinks?" Gabriel yelled over the loud music, grabbing Dean from his shoulder. "Woah, easy there Gabe, we just came here," Dean laughed but still followed him with Cas to what looked like kitchen. Anna and Charlie were there talking about something and they both lightened up visibly when they spotted them. "Look at you two, what a pair!" Anna smiled before hugging Dean tightly. "Long time no see, guys" Dean smiled back and hugged Charlie too.

"I'm still pretty dissapointed that you didn't come as Jack and Ennis," Charlie pouted, "but I have to admit your costumes are kind of kick-ass." Dean raised his eyebrow as question and Cas explained that she was talking about Brokeback Mountain, _again_. Dean rolled his eyes dramatically. "You have _got_ to stop comparing us to that movie, jeez!" he sighed as Charlie continued laughing at him.

They were soon interrupted by someone calling Dean's name behind them. Cas turned around automatically along Dean to see who it was. To his shock it was Jo, the girl nextdoor from his and Sam's room. He hadn't seen her since... well, since she and Dean had fucked all night in her room. Cas hadn't thought about it since then because he hadn't even met Dean at the time but _now_ when he started to think about it he felt really uncomfortable. Dean just smiled at her when she drunkenly hugged him, her fingers lingering on his neck for far too long to be appropriate. Cas scowled at her behind Dean but it was like she didn't even notice him. Anna and Charlie seemed to notice the situation too by the looks of the awkward faces they made.

"So, Deean..." she singsonged, trailing her hand across his chest to his biceps. "Yeah, Jo?" Dean smiled down at her pretty blonde head and by now Cas was seeing red. "You wanna take that rerun we talked about? It's been too long" she whispered loud enough for Cas to hear. He felt so dump and helpless just standing there watching her flirting with Dean. But the worst part was that Dean just laughed and pushed her playfully, mumbling something about her being drunk. Cas felt hurt. He turned around and stromed off the room, leaving Anna and Charlie watching as he went with sympathetic looks on their faces. Dean didn't even notice he left.

As he pushed through the crowd he walked straight to someones back. "What the hell?" the girl turned around towards him with a spilled drink in her hand. "I'm sorry, I should've looked where I walked" Cas said looking apologetic. "Wait, aren't you _Cas?_ " the girl squinted as she proceeded to give him a once-over. "Uhh, yeah? Do we know?" he answered a bit hesitantly, trying and failing at recognizing the brown haired girl with a tight black dress. " _Deans Cas?_ " she continued. Cas nodded.

The girl broke in to a wide grin and she waved her friends to look at him too. Cas was confused to say the least.

"Hey, girls! You never guess who this is" she smiled and soon there were six other pair of eyes staring at him. "Our angel boy here is the reason Winchester switched teams, and I'm talking about the one with bow legs."

Cas felt small as the girls judged him with their looks. He tried to turn around and leave when a small but strong hand grapped his arm to get his attention. It was the girl he had run in to. "What do you want from me?" he asked, staring her right in to her green eyes. "I just wanna know what makes you so special for making the college hottie suddenly want to hit that," she said matter-of-factly, "you got a magic ass or something?"

Before Cas could say anything back Dean came from behind him and kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly. "These girls bothering you babe?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands in Cas' arms before finally lacing Cas' fingers with his own. The girls stared at them, some of their mouths open. " _Babe?_ " the girl in a black dress repeated almost angrily, her eyebrows raised in question. Dean turned his head towards her but keeping his hands on Cas all the time. "Bela, how _nice_ to see you again" Dean said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I still can't believe this. I heard about you being with a guy, but I never believed it, never" Bela hissed. Cas just watched the exhange silently. "Well, you better believe it."

Cas squeezed Deans hand, the incident before long forgotten.

"So you fucking me and other girls was just a act? Did you try to suppress your gay thoughts or something?" she snapped, some of the other girls nodding behind her. "You were always a bitch but I didn't think of you as a homophopic asshole," Dean said calmly, "you ever heard of bisexuality, huh?" Cas smiled at the offended face she made while Dean continued talking to her. "And Cas is not just some guy, he's my boyfriend, so stop looking at him like he stole me from you or something." Dean tugged at Cas' hand to make him follow him away from the girls. " _Faggot!_ " Bela yelled after them. Dean looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Hell yeah I am, and just so you know - you were a lousy fucking lay."

After Dean had dragged Cas away to a more quiet room he spinned him around against a wall softly, pinning him from his shoulders to look him straight in his eyes with a worried look in his face. "You okay, Cas? You just bailed on me back in the kitchen, I had to search for you." Cas stared back at Dean with wide eyes full of emotion, the sight of Jo all over Dean playing again on his head. "I just couldn't..." "What?" "I just couldn't stand there and watch you flirt in front of me with a girl you have fucked before, ignoring me like I was nothing."

There, he said it. He swallowed and raised his gaze back from the floor to look at the confused expression in Deans face.

" _What?_ I didn't flirt with Jo, she flirted with me," Dean started explaining but Cas cut him off. "But you didn't stop her, she was practically stroking you" he said with an angry edge to his voice that he didn't know he even had. "Cas, if you had stayed for another minute you would've seen that I told her all about you and me and that I'm not interested" Dean said softly, trying to calm him. "You can ask Charlie and Anna, I _promise_ I'm telling the truth."

"Promise?" "I promise." They kissed for a long while before they were interrupted with a loud cough behind them. It was Benny, Gabriel hovering behind him - hammered already. "You guys over with your first fight yet?" Benny asked, a smile on his lips. "Thankfully Cas here can't resist my charm for long, so yeah" Dean winked, earning a forceful punch to his gut by Cas. Benny laughed at Dean who rubbed at his aching stomach while Cas walked past him looking smug as ever. "So you managed to meet all of Deans hook-ups in one night?" Gabriel asked Cas, giggling. Yeah, _giggling._

"Well, that definitely wasn't _all_ of them but-" Dean started but quickly stopped when Cas turned around and stopped, giving him that squinty-eyed angry look. " _Don't push your luck_ " he said. "Yeah, I get it - I'm done here, not a word anymore!" Dean said hurriedly, not wanting to cause more drama than necessary.


	20. To Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean seems to be picking on the fact that Cas is still a bit upset. He has been buying Cas a lot of flowers, he gave him backmassages in a candle light (that always ended in amazing sex), he reminded Cas he loved him everyday and now he was taking him to a dinner in a fancy restaurant. He had even dressed to his best in pants that hugged his ass just right, a white buttondown and a vest. A fucking vest. Needless to say Cas was stunned when he picked him up.

After the little incident in the Halloween party things have been good. Not great, but good.

Before seeing Jo flirting with Dean and hearing Bela say all those things to him he hadn't even thought about Dean's past relationships. But now... it seems like it's the only thing he _can_ think about. Everytime Dean presses against him and kisses him lazily he can't help but think about all those other girls (and guys?) he had done the same thing to. It's not like he's super jealous - that's Dean's speacility - but he feels now extremely selfconscious about the fact that Dean is the only one he had ever had while Dean has been with dozens before Cas.

Dean seems to be picking on the fact that Cas is still a bit upset. He has been buying Cas a lot of flowers, he gave him backmassages in a candle light (that always ended in amazing sex), he reminded Cas he loved him everyday and now he was taking him to a dinner in a fancy restaurant. He had even dressed to his best in pants that hugged his ass just right, a white buttondown and a vest. _A fucking vest._ Needless to say Cas was stunned when he picked him up.

"Dean... wow, you look amazing" Cas breathed coyly when he saw Dean behind his door leaning against a wall and smirking at him under his thick eyelashes. "Well, thank you honey," he said and grabbed Cas' waist to pull him flush against him. " _Woah-_ " was all Cas managed to say in surprise before Dean's lips were all over his, his tongue teasing its way in his mouth.

"Eww, guys" Sam groaned behind them. "I'd say 'get a room' but this is your room so..."

Dean pulled off of Cas' mouth, leaving him whimpering and chasing his mouth with his eyes still closed.

" _So..._ yeah, I'll just leave you two to it then!" Sam finally said, his cheeks a bit red, before sliding past them to the halls.

Dean huffed out a laugh and turned to see Cas staring at him with wide eyes and and a frown.

"What?" "Why are you doing this Dean?" "Doing what?"

Cas sighed and slided his hands from the back of Dean's neck to his firm chest, placing them there and dropping his gaze to stare at them instead of his eyes. " _This._ Taking me to dinner and doing all these romantic and nice things to me all of a sudden," Cas said - his voice barely above a whisper. Dean grunted in frustration and lifted Cas' eyes to his with his other hand on his chin. "Because I'm your boyfriend-" "but you don't need to do all these things for me Dean." Dean rolled his eyes dramatically before continueing "- _and_ because I want to. It's that simple. I could see that you're upset and I'd do anything to see you happy."

Cas could feel the shy smile spreading across his face and the way Dean answered that smile with his own was the best thing he could hope for. Maybe he was still just so overwhelmed about it all that it's sometimes just hard to accept how lucky he really is to have someone like Dean.

"It's just... I'm not used to anyone showing me this much attention," he blurted outloud, flushing a bit when it was Dean's turn to frown down at him. He put his both hands on his face, pushing the hair out of his eyes and caressing his cheek with his thumb. "Hey - everyone should. You are so amazing Cas, you have no idea." He could feel the emotions taking control of him, he felt so loved. He didn't find words to say it to Dean so he pulled him to a passionate kiss that left them both panting for air after a minute or two. " _God Cas,_ you gotta give me a break. I can't go to a fancy restaurant sporting a boner, you know."

Cas gave him a sympathetic look and then untangled himself away from his boyfriend, grabbed his coat from the chair nearby and cupped Dean's hard on through his trousers with an innocent look. "What's wrong, are you coming or not?"

He was chased to the car.

 

 

The dinner was lovely. The best part was to witness how out of place Dean seemed to be. There were several times Cas just laughed at him and the way he devoured his meal, sauce dripping from his chin and all. Dean just smiled at him and told him to shut it.

When they came back from the restaurant Cas was feeling a lot better than how he had felt during the past few weeks. They went to Dean's room because Gabriel was still hanging out with a chick he had met at some class. Before going to bed they watched an old Indiana Jones film and Dean snacked some popcorn while Cas rested his head on his shoulder ( _"How can you still eat after just eating?" "What can I say Cas, I'm what they call a champion"_ ).

 After the movie ended they stripped to their boxers and went to bed. Suddenly Cas didn't feel so tired anymore.

He lowered his hand from his boyfriends chest to his groin slowly, making him catch his breath. Cas started to rub Dean's soft dick with his long fingers, licking his lips in anticipation. "What are you doing?" Dean asked sleepily. "What does it look like?" he smiled back at him and then lifted the covers to nose Dean's now halfhard dick. "It looks like you're about to give me a blowjob." Cas licked the tip and grinned. "Well you're right." He took as much of him as he could down his throat and started sucking earnestly. Not after a few minutes Dean was rock hard, panting mess under Cas' mouth. He pulled on Cas' short hair and moaned everytime he took his cock deep in his mouth. Cas pulled the hard and heavy cock from his lips with a wet pop and smirked at Dean who stared at him mouth open and eyes half-lidded of pleasure. After a deep breath he resumed sucking Dean's dick in a quicker pace, loving the weight of it on his tongue.

Soon Dean's hips started to puck in to his mouth and the sounds he was making became more erratic so Cas knew he was close. He helped with his hand, keeping the tip of his now flushed cock on his mouth, licking it like a kitten. " _Yeah, ye-aaah, just like that, oh god - I'm coming - I'm-_ " Dean moaned and then he was spilling his come in Cas' mouth, some of it dripping down his chin (almost like the sauce back in the restaurant). He licked his softening cock clean and tucked it back in his boxers before laying back down next to Dean who was staring at him in post-orgasmic bliss.

"What?" "What was that for?" "You made me happy so I wanted to do something to make you happy."

 

They lay there on Dean's bed and just kissed each other for what seemed like forever before Cas fell asleep on his arms. That night he had the most amazing dreams in a long time and the next morning he woke up with a smile on his face and a warm body next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm so lazy! Maybe I should start writing more but short chapters. Keep the comments coming!


	21. Picture Of You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas, you're amazing. I - I can't even begin to wrap my head around how lucky I am to have met you. I don't deserve all this," Dean began to speak frantically. "You do, Dean. You love me right?" Cas spoke softly, brushing his thumb against the stubble in Dean's cheek. "I'm so in love with you, you have no idea" Dean said back, his green eyes shining with emotion. "Well there you have it. You deserve to have my love for you, too."

November came and went really fast, there was so much work to do on Cas' courses before the holidays it felt like he could drown. Fortunately he survived from all the tests and projects and now he had a two-week vacation ahead.

Cas was anxious because he would have to get something for Christmas for Dean. Everytime he would ask Dean what he would like to have he just received a groan or a wave of a hand and 'cmon Cas, you don't need to get anything'. But that was bullshit, even Cas knew that. Two days before Christmas they spent a romantic evening together in Dean's dormroom (luckily Gabriel had agreed to go elsewhere for the night). They spent most of the day curled up together on the old couch watching House on tv. Dean had even cooked for Cas. When it was getting late Cas decided it was now or never.

"Merry Christmas Dean," he smiled as he reached for the neatly wrapped present from his bag. "What? Cas, you shouldn't have" Dean protested but still accepted it with a grin. Cas gave a tender kiss on the corner of his boyfriends mouth and nodded towards the present in Dean's hands, "c'mon - open it."

It was a framed picture of the two of them from the start of their relationship. In the picture Dean is hugging him from behind, grinning like a little boy as Cas tries to struggle away from the embrace (though he's smiling so wide you can see his gums). "Cas I - I love it, thanks babe" Dean said, his voice just above a whisper, his eyes still on the picture. "Go on, read the letter," Cas smiled back at him. Dean gave him a curious frown and then took the little note under the frame and read it outloud.

" _Dear Dean,_

_I hope you have a merry Christmas and even happier New Year. We haven't been together for too long but I have a feeling that you may be the one for me. You're the first one to make me feel this way and I wanna thank you. I've never felt more alive than during these months that I've known you. That is why I wanna treat you with a small weekend getaway after the New Year's eve whenever you feel like going with me. And yes, there will be a lot of sex._

_Yours,_

_Cas_ "

 

After reading it outloud there was a long silence which made Cas blush even more. Had he crossed the line somehow? Is this something he don't want?

Thankfully all his doubts were quickly washed away as Dean suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him in to a heated kiss that left them both breathless. "Cas, you're amazing. I - I can't even begin to wrap my head around how lucky I am to have met you. I don't deserve all this," Dean began to speak frantically. "You do, Dean. You love me right?" Cas spoke softly, brushing his thumb against the stubble in Dean's cheek. "I'm so in love with you, you have no idea" Dean said back, his green eyes shining with emotion. "Well there you have it. You deserve to have my love for you, too."

That night they had one of the best sex they had ever had. Cas rode Dean slowly, moaning above him as Dean held on to his slim hips, bucking in to him. After they came back from their high they fell asleep, Cas' head resting on his chest. The next morning he was woken up by Dean rubbing his sides. "Wake up, prince charming. It's time for you to get your present before you have to catch your flight" he said as he got up and pulled the sheets away from his still mumbling boyfriend. "Dean, I'm freezing!" he complained and quickly took the sheets back from Dean's grip. "Well get dressed then! Even though you look way better like this," he winked and laughed at Cas' bitchface.

After a bit more complaining Cas finally got up and dressed. Dean smiled at him.

"You ready for your present?"

"Please don't say it's a dick in a box"

"Even better," he laughed and turned to his closet. He opened it and lifted a light brown acoustic guitar from the back and turned to face Cas.

"Dean, what is this?" Cas gaped at him, admiring the guitar in his hands. "It's for you, silly." " _For me?_ " "Yeah, you."

Cas hesitantly took it from Dean and sat down, holding it in his lap. His hands wandered on the smooth body as Dean sat next to him.

"So what do you think?" Dean asked, searching for any signs of dissapointment. "I'm speechless," Cas breathed out, still staring at the beautiful guitar in his hands. "Well, I guess you like it then?" he smiled and met Cas' blue gaze. "I don't like it, I _love_ it. This is amazing, thank you Dean." He gave Dean a lingering kiss on his full lips and placed the guitar next to them against the bed. "I remembered how much you liked me playing to you, so I just thought that I'd get you one too so I could teach you to play with me." Cas could feel a happy tear running down his cheek. "This is the best present ever."

 

Cas spent Christmas back in Seattle with his family (though Dean tried to beg him to come with him - he would've loved to but it felt like it would be pushing it to spend the holidays with his boyfriends family so soon). It was nice to see his parents again in a long time, even his dad seemed to pay more attention to his stories about college than ever before. His mother was hugging him all the time for the ten days he spent back home. They both were a little shocked at first when Cas told them about Dean because of some reasons unknown his mother had thought that Dean was a girl. Yeah, well. But thankfully they both were really supportive and said they wanted to meet him someday. All in all it was a really nice Christmas.

The best part still had to be that he got to spend more time with his old friend Jimmy who was back in town visiting his own family close by. They hang out almost everyday for the week and Cas was so happy he forgot to respond to some of the texst Dean sent to him. In the morning he received a conserned call from Dean, asking him why he didn't respond to him last night. "Dean, everything's fine - I was just distracted and forgot, I'm sorry. It's just - I'm really having a great time back home!" Cas had said as he tried to talk to his edgy boyfriend, apparently his Christmas wasn't going 'as peachy as his'.

"Yeah but don't you miss me?" Dean all but whined, it was actually adorable how attached he was getting.

"Of course I do. I love you, remember?" he smiled.

 

Jimmy and Cas spent the days mostly watching movies together (they had always shared the interest in the film business), talking about school and now - now Jimmy was going to take him to a small trip with his black and shining motorcycle. It reminded him of Dean so he decided to take a quick selfie with Jimmy and the bike and sent it to him before they hopped on and exited the snowy driveway. Jimmy was a careful driver but still Cas couldn't help but grab on to his jacket for his dear life which made Jimmy only chuckle under his helmet. They made their way through Aberdeen to a beautiful place about an hour away. It was very different from the rest of the places in there so it had become a tradition to visit it for at least once a year.

When they were getting back home Cas could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He guessed that it was Dean but he couldn't answer it while riding in the back. It was getting dark and the weather was worse than usual. Half-way to home something happened. The road was icy and suddenly Jimmy lost the control of the bike and before Cas could register what was happening they were laying on the ground on the side of the road. His head was dizzy but the worst part was his right leg. It was trapped under the heavy motorcycle and it hurt like hell.

Cas could feel his phone vibrating again and again in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, it's been such a long time but I'm back. Sorry everyone, I've been very lazy but I'll mend my ways.
> 
> As always all the comments and kudos are appreciated!


	22. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your phone keeps buzzing all the time," he heard his mom say after a while of just having an intense monolog, "it's that Dean boy. I'm gonna answer him!" she said and reached for the phone that was currently next to his bed. "Dean?" Cas echoed, feeling more awake than a moment ago. "Yes, dear. Don't worry I'll tell him you'll be just fine," she said with a wave of a hand and picked up the phone. "Don't, he'll be worried! Please just-" Cas started to grab for his phone from his mother but it was too late, she was already talking to him.

A car passed them by and stopped to help Jimmy and Cas almost instantly. Someone lifted the heavy motorcycle and moved it away so Cas could finally get his aching leg under it and then went to check on Jimmy who had landed in snow a few meters from Cas. Soon there was an ambulance coming to get them to the nearest hospital for a checkup. It turns out Cas suffered a concussion and had a sprain on his right ankle. Jimmy broke his left arm. It all felt like a blur and he was dizzy by the time his parents came to the hospital. His mother was worried sick but his father seemed more angry than concerned. 'Why weren't you more careful?' he said. Or Cas was pretty sure he said something like that. His head ached and he was tired.

"Your phone keeps buzzing all the time," he heard his mom say after a while of just having an intense monolog, "it's that Dean boy. I'm gonna answer him!" she said and reached for the phone that was currently next to his bed. "Dean?" Cas echoed, feeling more awake than a moment ago. "Yes, dear. Don't worry I'll tell him you'll be just fine," she said with a wave of a hand and picked up the phone. "Don't, he'll be worried! _Please just-_ " Cas started to grab for his phone from his mother but it was too late, she was already talking to him.

"Oh yes, it's nice to be able to finally talk to you too, Dean. I'm - umm yes? _Ahh,_ Castiel. He's in the hospital right now and-" Cas could actually hear the loud " _WHAT?_ " from the other end of the line and cringed silently, begging his mother to give him the phone.

"Yes, yes, calm down now dear, everything's just fine. He's got a sprained ankle and a concussion, that's all. He'll be fine!" her mother kept on talking to Dean, sounding much more calm than ten minutes ago when she was telling Cas how she almost had a heartattack when someone called her from the hospital. His father rolled his eyes and gestured that he'll go to the toilet. Cas thinks he's a secret smoker, and he wouldn't be surprised at all if that's what he went to do just now.

"You want to talk to him huh? Oh, I don't know, Cas seems a bit tired right now but-" "Mom! Give me the phone!" Cas interrupted as loud as he could without making his headache feel worse. His mother glared at him for a moment but then she walked back to him. "Oh, alright then. Hang on," she talked to the phone and gave it to him. Cas snacthed it from her hands and gave her the look to get her away from the room. When she finally mumbled on going to the cafe for a while Cas finally took a deep breath and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Dean" he started the conversation, speaking softly.

" _Cas? You there? Finally!_ " Dean started to talk frantically, almost yelling to the phone. " _What's going on? What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?_ "

"Woah woah woah - calm down, Dean. I'll be okay, I promise, I just need you to lower your voice, please? My head is killing me."

" _Oh, right. Sorry babe. I'm just worried. What happened?_ " Dean said after a brief pause - now clearly more calm after hearing his voice.

"We were riding Jimmy's motorcycle like we always used to do but the roads were much icier than we expected and we... slipped? I don't know, it happened so fast. Next thing I know I was lying on the ground with my leg trapped under the bike and feeling dizzy as hell," Cas started to explain.

" _Fuck! How are you feeling? What did the doctors say?_ "

"Nothing much, just that I'll need to take it easy for a couple of weeks... All I know is that I still ache all over and I'm tired and I... I just want to see you, you know?"

" _Cas... I want to see you too, I've missed you so much already. And now you get yourself all busted up and I'm not there to take care of you? It's frustrating!_ " Dean mumbled on the other end of the phone, his voice growing angrier again.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you soon, okay?"

" _Okay, babe. Rest up and come home so I can worship you back to health, alright?_ "

Cas smiled wide and made an approving noise before hanging up.

 

Soon Cas was back in his parent house, laying on his bed and listening to Lana Del Ray to help him sleep. It was frustrating how his vacation had to end like this. He was also worried about Jimmy but apparently he was gonna be just fine. Jimmy had even sent him a gross picture of his broken arm with some very disturbing emojis. He had also apologised over and over again for the accident even though Cas tried to tell him that indeed it was _an accident_ \- he had nothing to apologise for. Cas promised he'll visit him before he'll fly back to Kansas.

Cas picked up his phone and noticed the missed calls from Dean just now. Like he had guessed it was him who had tried to call him when the accident happened. He checked his messages and saw that there were about dozen from his boyfriend. He made a surprised sound and started to read them. The first one was about an hour after Cas had messaged him the picture of him and Jimmy together. The next three were sent almost immediately after that but the rest were just before he had tried to call him.

**Dean**

**>** _Who's that?_

 **>** _???_

 **>** _He sure looks friendly_

 **>** _I'm sorry babe, hope u having fun_

 **>** _Why aren't u answering_

 **>** _Everything ok?_

 **>** _Caaaass?_

 **>** _Pick up your phone dammit_

 

Cas huffed a laugh. Typical Dean. A photo of him and his friend that _he himself sent_ was enough to make him jealous. He would have to talk about this with him the next time they'll see each other. Which will be after another couple of days of resting just to get his concussion treated away. But for now he was going to sleep.

  
He dreamt about Dean's strong hands around him, keeping him close to his chest. A hand smoothing the aching muscles of his back and a gentle voice whispering to him 'I love you'. The next morning he woke up with an easy smile on his face, no matter how dizzy he still felt and how much his ankle hurt. He took a pill they had given him back at the hospital and texted Dean.

 

**Cas**

**>** _He's Jimmy, the friend I have mentioned_

 **>** _Assbutt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short chapter that I wrote quickly. Hopefully this weekend I'll write something longer and better, but here you go anyway! Comments, wishes? Anything and everything is appreciated.


	23. You're The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Earth to Dean, we're right here!" they heard Sam whine from across the room. Cas chuckled and pushed Dean away who gave him a pout. Sam made a gagging sound and Dean threw a pillow at him. "Stop it you two!" Jess laughed and Cas grabbed the pillow Dean was reaching for to throw. "Yeah, stop it Dean!" Sam mimicked and pushed his tongue out. Dean flipped him off and grinned like a five-year-old. "Seriously how old are you two?" Cas sighed.

Few days of just laying on the couch and then on his bed was driving Cas slowly crazy but it also made him feel better again. His concussion was gone and his ankle wasn't as bad as it was the day before which should be counted as a win in itself. He visited Jimmy like he had promised before it was time to fly back to Kansas. Back to Dean. It was funny how the idea of the small dormrooms and busy halls was starting to feel much more like a home to him than his _actual_ home. It was all because he had met Dean. And through Dean he had also made tons of new friends. Cas felt so lucky. How he had managed to choose the right school and get the right roommate to get to know Dean was beyond him but he wasn't complaining, he was the happiest he'd been in his short life so far.

It was difficult to practically hop on one leg and the sticks he had gotten from the hospital were mostly pain in his ass. He was glad that Dean had more than willingly agreed to get him from the airport. After he got his luggage he spotted lightbrown hair and a familiar leatherjacket searching him from the crowd. He smiled wide and waved to get his attention. When Dean finally looked at his way and noticed him his face brightened and he all but bounced towards him, arms open for a hug. " _Ungh!_ " Cas almost lost his breath when his boyfriend squeezed him in his strong arms, lifting him a bit.

" _Cas,_ " Dean breathed as he put him down and grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him roughly. "I missed you too," Cas whispered after the long kiss, his cheeks bright pink and his hair tousled by Dean's wandering hands. "Look at you, _God you're hot_ " Dean mumbled and gave him a tender peck on his lips. "How did I get so lucky again?" he asked and Cas watched as his smile grew impossibly wider after the shrug he gave to him. It was a beautiful sight.

For the whole drive back to campus Dean held his hand, their fingers intervined. Cas stared the side of his face and the soft smile that was tugging the corner of his lips. The radio was playing Led Zeppeling and Dean sang the choruses along.

 

When they parked the Impala Dean hurried to open the door for Cas. "My leg hurts yes - but I'm not an invalid, Dean" Cas rolled his eyes but accepted the offered hand and got to his feet. Dean carried his bag and led him to Cas' room. Sam was laying on his bed with Jess, they were watching Looper on TV and eating something that looked like it would give you diabetes after a few bites.

"Hey, man!" Sam greeted him as they entered the room, he sat up and put his arm behind Jess. "How's it going? I heard about the accident, hope you're doing well" Sam said, eyeing Cas' foot.

"Thanks Sam - hi, Jess. It's alright now, it hurt like hell when it happened but soon I'll be fine again" Cas smiled and made his way back to his bed, collapsing from the exhaustion of the planeride. Dean followed and crawled next to him after dumping the bag on the floor. He kissed Cas' neck, cheeks, jaw and finally his lips possesively. Cas huffed a quiet laugh at his clingyness but made no protest. It was amazing to be in his arms again.

"Earth to Dean, we're right here!" they heard Sam whine from across the room. Cas chuckled and pushed Dean away who gave him a pout. Sam made a gagging sound and Dean threw a pillow at him. "Stop it you two!" Jess laughed and Cas grabbed the pillow Dean was reaching for to throw. "Yeah, stop it Dean!" Sam mimicked and pushed his tongue out. Dean flipped him off and grinned like a five-year-old. "Seriously how old are you two?" Cas sighed.

"Sam's still waiting for his puberty" Dean answered with a smug look on his face. "Jerk!" "Bitch."

"You know Cas, Dean couldn't stop talking about you during the holidays, even mom was getting sick of it and-" Sam started to explaing when he was interrupted by his brother with a loud _'Shut up!'_ and another pillow in his face that Cas had held away from Dean. Cas nudged his boyfriend with his elbow and furrowed his brows. "Do continue" he said as he turned to Sam again. Sam grinned victoriously and continued.

"So basically I had to listen to him bitch about how you're so far away from him, hanging with some guy instead of him and-" " _Jimmy?_ " "Yeah, that guy. Anyway, he kept going on and on about how he was sure that Jimmy wanted something more than just friendship with you and even wanted to bet ten bucks that he'd make a move on you at some point, or had in the past. Oh, and he kept giving the picture you send of you two together some pretty nasty faces. I think he eventually cropped him out or something."

When Sam finished Cas was speechless for a moment and when he turned on the bed to look at Dean he was red in the face and staring angrily at Sam. "Is all that true, Dean?" he asked after a pause and tilted his head.

"Well, no, I mean - c'mon, you know - I wouldn't make any bets at least" he mumbled and refused to meet his eyes.

Jess got up from the bed and motioned Sam to do the same. He clicked the movie away and made her way towards the door. "C'mon, Gigantor - it's time to let the lovebirds have a nice long chat!" she yelled at him as she walked ahead. Sam stared at her for a while but then shrugged and hopped off the bed to catch up to her, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the room.

"Sooooo...?" Cas started, searching for some explanation for his crazy behaviour. Dean finally met his eyes and started to speak.

"I'm sorry Cas, I know I acted like an insane person but trust me I'll work on it. It's just... I don't like people watching, or godforbid touching you the way that only I'm supposed to," Dean started, "and when I'm not there with you it's driving me crazy not knowing what's going on. For all I know someone could be having their hands all over you and I don't like that, not one bit." He took a deep breath and tried to read Cas' expression without succeeding. "C'mon man, say something."

"You meant someone like Jimmy?" Cas finally said. "Huh?"

"You meant someone like Jimmy would have his hands all over me? That's what you think Dean?"

"No! I mean... yeah, at first but - look, I'm sorry, I know he's just your friend, I'm so sorry."

"You're damn right he is my friend, one of the only one's actually. If you'd bother to want to get to know him you'd know that, and then you'd know that he would never try to hit on someone who's unavailable. And me? Do you think that I could cheat on you?" Cas started, he was a bit angry at Dean at this point.

" _Cas..._ " "Don't 'Cas' me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry! I shouldn't have said things like that, I know. I can't help myself. And no, _god no_ \- I know you wouldn't cheat on me, that's not you. But I'm afraid that someone will try and take advantage of you or that eventually... eventually you'll find someone better than me. Someone not this fucked up." Dean explained, his eyes shining from emotion. Cas didn't like to see him sad even though he was still a bit mad at him. He cupped his cheek and gave a light kiss to his plump lips, managing to get a surprised gasp from Dean. "What was that for?" Dean whispered as he stared at Cas' big blue eyes.

"I know you're sorry. But you gotta understand that you're the one that I want, Dean. _You're it._ No-one else. Get it? So stop worrying so much and just kiss me, you stupid, beautiful man" Cas smiled softly and silenced Dean's chuckle with a more passionate kiss. They lay there in his bed for hours and fell asleep in each other's arms. Cas woke to the sound of door creaking open and a tall figure tip-toeing its way back. Sam noticed that he was awake and mouthed 'sorry'. Dean still snored against his shoulder.

"Everything okay with you two?" Sam asked quietly, regret evident in his voice.

"We're fine, we will be fine" he answered and turned to face Dean, counting his freckles in the dim moonlight until he fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long again, it's hard to start writing but when I start the text comes really quickly. Ironic.  
> Again, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
